A Deal with the Devil
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: ...Ou avec le Dieu de la Malice. Tony a une proposition pour Loki. Loki mentirait si il disait ne pas être intrigué. dark!Tony/dark!Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**A Deal with the Devil : **

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Note de la traductrice : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Nous voilà reparti pour une nouvelle traduction, à nouveau sur Loki et Tony mais d'un côté plus sombre. Merci à l'auteur de permettre cette traduction(even if you don't understand, I am glad that you're happy to see it !). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. La fiction étant en cours, les publications seront certainement très irrégulières.

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Pairing : **Tony/Loki

**Attention : **dark!Tony, dark!Loki, léger contenu sexuel, violence.

**Note(10/02/14) : **Au départ il s'agissait d'un OS, maintenant c'est une fiction.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de The Avengers appartiennent à MARVEL, je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue de l'histoire.

...

L'appartement était fermé à clé, JARVIS ayant pour ordre de ne laisser entrer personne sans l'autorisation de Tony. Le génie venait juste de prendre une douche et s'était habillé d'un jean confortable et d'un tee-shirt, ses cheveux en désordre, toujours mouillés. Il errait dans le salon et près du bar, prenant deux gorgées là, puis arrachant la bouteille de whisky. Il remplit les deux verres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pleins et puis s'assit sur l'un des deux tabouret, sirotant sa boisson et laissant la saveur caresser sa langue.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Loki allait venir. Oh, le Dieu avait comprit la requête de Tony, et il sourit et plissé ses yeux en direction de Tony avant de disparaître dans un souffle de magie verte.

Tony n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée, mais bon,...toutes ses mauvaises idées en étaient devenues des bonnes dans le passé. A part sa fête d'anniversaire, qui avait été une catastrophe. Il n'était pas encore complètement d'accord avec le fait que Rhodey lui avait volé une de ses armures, mais il pouvait toujours la voler à son tour, si il le souhaitait. Il ne s'en était pas encore donné la peine...

Tony venait de prendre une autre gorgée de whisky lorsqu'il sentit que l'air changeait autour de lui. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment de signe pour prévenir l'apparition de Loki, comme si le dieu voulait rester invisible. Mais les poils sur la nuque à Tony se dressèrent, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. La partie animale de son cerveau enregistra le danger et lui recommanda de se battre ou d'aller se cacher.

Au lieu de faire une de ces deux choses, Tony leva son verre à ses lèvres et en prit un autre. « Soif ? » demanda t-il, sans se retourner.

Un petit rire retentit et Tony se retourna finalement. Loki se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, mains jointes derrière son dos, la tête penchée légèrement. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués comme toujours, bien qu'ils soient un peu plus bouclés à ce que Tony a pu voir d'habitude. Il portait un pantalon en cuir serré, des bottes qui s'arrêtaient en dessous de ses genoux, et une tunique verte légère.

Le Dieu regarda Tony un moment avant de dire « C'est comme la fois où tu m'avais proposé ce verre. »

« Euh, ouais,» Tony haussa les épaules et glissa le verre à l'autre bout du bar comme Loki approchait « tu étais un peu ligoté la dernière fois. »

« En effet. » fredonna Loki. Il dépassa Tony, contourna le bar avant de s'arrêter de l'autre côté en face du mortel. Ses longs, fins doigts attrapèrent le verre et le menèrent à lui. Loki enroula sa main autour du verre, amenant le verre à son nez. Il huma, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Tony, avant de siroter.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Tony.

« Pas mauvais, » avoua Loki « je dois avouer que vous mortels avez un bien meilleur goût pour l'alcool que sur Asgard. »

« Il n'y a que de l'hydromel là-bas, huh ? » demanda Tony, se souvenant de nombreuses, _très nombreuses_ histoires de Thor impliquant des barils de bière.

« Mm, » fredonna Loki, prenant une autre gorgée. « Maintenant, » commença t-il quand il reposa le verre . Il posa ses deux avant bras sur le bar, ses yeux verts plongés dans les yeux noisettes de Tony « pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Parce que je te l'ai demandé, » dit Tony. Les lèvres de Loki se crispèrent, et Tony ricana en réponse. « Okay, bon, euh je t'ai sournoisement demandé de venir afin qu'on puisse se rencontrer seuls. »

« Mm. » fredonna à nouveau Loki, attendant une réponse plus clair.

« J'ai...une proposition pour toi. » dit Tony, son regard plongé dans celui de Loki.

Loki, bien sûr, comprit immédiatement. Il se releva droitement, bien que son dos soit toujours légèrement vouté, et ses yeux se posèrent jusqu'à son verre tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts autour des bords du verre. « Tu veux passer un marché avec moi ? » questionna t-il, sans attendre de réponse. « Tss, tss, homme de fer...Les héros ne passent pas de marché avec les vilains »

« Je ne suis pas un héros. » rétorqua Tony, pour attirer l'attention de Loki.

« Oh ? » demanda le plus grand homme.

« J'ai construit l'armure d'Iron Man pour me protéger et pour détruire ceux qui me veulent du mal, » Tony haussa les épaules « Je suis tombé dans le business des héros. »

« Pauvre Stark. » sourit Loki « Es-tu fatigué d'être un héros ? »

« Encore une fois : Je ne suis pas un héros. » corrigea Tony.

« Tes actions contredisent tes paroles. » dit Loki « n'est-ce pas ce que vous mortels vous dites et dont vous êtes friands ? » ajouta t-il, buvant son verre à nouveau.

Tony hocha simplement la tête, en sirotant son verre à moitié vide. Il saisit la bouteille, qu'il avait laissé près de son coude, et remplit son verre à nouveau. Il le leva devant Loki et le dieu hocha la tête, frappant son verre contre celui de Tony.

« Serais-tu intéressé dans les transactions commerciales ? » questionna Tony tandis qu'il posa la bouteille sur le côté.

« Ca dépends de ce que c'est, » répondit Loki « je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller en business avec des mortels, vous mourez tous trop vite et trop facilement. »

Il sourit derrière son verre, et Tony haussa les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais si tu meurs avant que ta part du marché soit complète ?, » questionna Loki « Il me semble normal que je me questionne si je dois investir avec une chose qui risque de s'effriter entre mes doigts. »

« Donc tu ne voudrais pas que l'on s'associe dans les transactions commerciales parce que je suis censé mourir ? » rigola Tony « Eh bien, désolé d'éclater ta bulle, Rudolph, mais je suis sûr que vous autres Asgardiens n'êtes pas complètement immortels. »

« Non, nous ne le sommes pas, » convint Loki « mais je ne suis pas Asgardien. Les géants de glace sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus dure à tuer contrairement à ce que Thor a dû te raconter. ». Tony ne dit rien, ne voulant pas commencer un combat à propos de Thor. Et parler de Thor était sûrement le moyen le plus efficace d'agacer Loki. « Aucune de vos armes de mortels ne pourrait vraiment me blesser, ou alors pas assez pour m'amener à ma chute fatale. » continua Loki, glissant le verre entre ses doigts le long du bar, « , et je pense que j'ai prouvé cela avec Asgard qui a tenté de me détruire. »

Tony sourit à cela. Il se rappelait que Thor était venu quelques mois après la bataille de New York pour leur raconter que Loki avait prévu de n'importe quelles manières de s'échapper. Deux semaines plus tard et Loki était de retour, se baladant dans Manhattan et rigolant comme un fou.

« Bien, » termina Tony, Loki le regardant à nouveau. « Je ne peux pas me rendre immortel, » dit Tony « et mon espérance de vie est bien en dessous de la moyenne. » Loki haussa les sourcils, confu. « Mon cœur est en mauvais état. » continua Tony, en tapotant son réacteur Ark sous sa poitrine. « J'ai été empoisonné, j'ai fait plusieurs crises cardiaques, et j'ai eu des éclats d'obus dans la poitrine. Tout ça et la fatigue d'avoir un réacteur intégré dans la poitrine a divisé mon espérance de vie. Je serai bien chanceux d'arriver à la cinquantaine. »

Loki fronça les sourcils à cela, les yeux plissés, soudainement plus sombre qu'avant. « La moyenne d'espérance de vie des humains est, il me semble, de 80 ans. » dit-il.

« Ouais, mais la mienne c'est 50 ans,» répéta Tony. « Et ça c'est seulement si je n'ai pas une autre crise cardiaque ou un accident vasculaire cérébrale ou n'importe quoi qui serait dû à cette chose. » expliqua t-il, tapotant à nouveau son réacteur avant de se resservir un verre de whisky. « Et ça n'inclut pas toutes les blessures que je subis lorsque je suis dans mon armure, et tout l'alcool et les drogues prises pendant mes jeunes années. Je vais certainement mourir dans cinq ou six ans. »

Tony avait du s'habituer à cette perspective. Il savait, lorsqu'il buvait beaucoup(et à la vingtaine d'années lorsqu'il avait été dépendant de drogues) qu'il ne vivrait pas une longue et pleine vie. Le réacteur Ark, et puis l'empoisonnement au palladium, avaient divisé son espérance de vie de moitié.

« Cinq ans ? » répéta Loki, toujours renfrogné. Il se leva soudainement, surgissant au dessus de Tony, et Tony dut incliner sa tête pour pouvoir regarder la dieu dans les yeux. « Ca ne pourrait définitivement pas fonctionner. »

« Ca ne pourrait pas ? » répéta Tony, et Loki secoua sa tête.

« Non, pas du tout. » dit le jötun. « Je ne passe pas de marché avec des mortels, et particulièrement ceux qui sont censés mourir dans cinq ans. »

« Ok, d'accord. » soupira Tony. En faite, il n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup d'espoir pour cette rencontre , mais il devait essayer. « Je suppose que tu peux te montrer dehors ? » dit-il et il but le reste de son verre avant de prendre à nouveau la bouteille. Il voulut se resservir un autre verre, mais les doigts de Loki s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet, sa peau fraîche contre celle de Tony. « Je peux t'aider ? » questionna Tony, lançant un regard au dieu.

« Non, mais moi je peux t'aider. » dit Loki, ses lèvres recourbées en un sourire.

« Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas, » répondit Tony en faisant un geste avec sa main libre. « Mortel, tu te souviens ? »

« Ah, » dit Loki en secouant le poignet de Tony, afin de sentir le pouls de l'humain, « et si tu n'en étais pas un ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils et regarda leurs mains jointes, à son pouce toujours glissant sur son poignet. « Tu connais un moyen...de me faire devenir immortel ? »

« Aussi immortel que Thor et moi-même. » dit Loki, « Tu pourras toujours mourir, ce sera juste...juste plus difficile de mourir. Tu pourras aussi guérir plus rapidement, être plus fort et plus rapide, et ton cœur ne sera plus un problème, ni les éclats d'obus coincés dans ta poitrine, bien sûr. » Loki recula soudainement, lâchant la main de Tony, et Tony ignora le frisson de besoin qui passa dans son corps. « Je te recommanderais te garder ton réacteur Ark, » continua Loki, « ca permet à ton système immunitaire de mieux contrôler la magie. »

« Vraiment ? » sourit Tony. Il le savait, bien sûr il avait été protégé de la magie du sceptre de Loki, quand même Thor aurait pu tomber sous son charme. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il lui permettait d'être immunisé à d'autre sorte de contrôle.

« En effet, » dit Loki, « Je trouve qu'il est vraiment très, très difficile de lire dans ton esprit. »

Tony fit la grimace en pensant qu'il avait pu empêcher le dieu de s'infiltrer dans son cerveau ce qui fit rire le dieu, un léger, chaud, rire qui amena un nouveau frisson à Tony. Putain de sexy magicien.

« Ton esprit est brumeux, désorganisé, et il est impossible d'en avoir l'emprise, » expliqua Loki « Non pas seulement parce qu'il a l'habitude d'être comme ça, mais aussi parce que le réacteur d'Ark produit une sorte d'énergie que ma magie ne parvient pas à battre. »

« Eh bien, c'est un effet secondaire remarquable. » décida Tony, en attrapant la bouteille de whisky. Il leva son verre et bu à la santé de Loki. « A moi, constructeur d'un réacteur à l'épreuve de la magie ! » Il avala d'une traite, sous le regard amusé de Loki. « Donc, » reprit Tony après s'être éclairci la gorge et avoir posé son verre « immortel, huh ? » Loki hocha simplement la tête. « Tu voudrais me faire devenir immortel juste pour un simple deal de business ? »

« Ca dépend du ''deal de business'' en question, et de ce que je me verrais offrir en retour. » expliqua Loki, s'appuyant à nouveau sur le bar. Il sirota son verre avant d'ajouter. « J'aimerais être récompensé avec quelque chose de valeur égale à celle d'une pomme de Iðunn. »

« Qu'en est-il de mon allégeance ? » répliqua Tony

Loki haussa les sourcils de surprise, « Tu voudrais te lier à moi ? »

« Seulement si tu te lies à moi dans le sens contraire, » répondit Tony « Je suppose que les contrats de magie sont un peu plus contraignant que ceux d'un mortel. »

« En effet, » affirma Loki, « tout ce que tu promets ne peux pas être dénié à cause de la peur de la douleur ou même la mort. »

« Alors si on se promet de ne pas tuer l'autre, et puis qu'on le fait, quoi, je devrais mourir ? » questionna Tony.

« Oui, » répondit Loki. Il se mit soudainement à sourire, un coin de sa bouche surélevé. « Toujours intéressé par un marché, Stark ? »

« Seulement si tu m'appelles Tony. » sourit Tony en retour.

Loki ricana. « Anthony, alors, » accorda t-il en prenant un autre verre de whisky. Et, ok, le nom de baptême de Tony n'avait jamais sonné aussi sexy avant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? » demanda t-il.

Tony termina son verre afin de se resservir et de lever à nouveau son verre à Loki. Il ne le but pas d'une traite, ne voulant pas être bourré en présence de Loki. Il ne se doutait pas qu'ils avaient tous les deux marchandés les termes exacts de leur...liaison.

« Je veux que le SHIELD soit détruit, les Avengers aussi. » dit Tony, et les sourcils de Loki se soulevèrent de surprise. Tout ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre, ce n'était clairement pas _ça_.

« Tu voudrais tous les tuer ? » questionna Loki.

« La plupart, » répondit Tony, « parce que vraiment, où est le fun de jouer le méchant sans quelque héros en moins ? » il sourit à Loki et se pencha un peu, « tu pourrais les tuer si facilement, _Lokes_. » dit Tony, faisant sourire Loki légèrement. Tu pourrais me casser le cou là, ou me poignarder dans la gorge. Thor et Hulk seront un peu plus compliqué à tuer, mais allez bon sang, tu peux devenir invisible, tu serais capable de les décapiter facilement. »

Tony laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le visage de Loki, s'arrêtant sur sa bouche un moment. Loki les lécha, et Tony fronça les sourcils, rencontrant à nouveau les yeux de Loki. Le filou sourit à cela.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, » continua Tony. « Tu as juste joué avec nous pendant tous ces mois. Ce qui me fait penser que tu fais d'autres choses dans les autres royaumes, et que tu nous combats lorsque tu t'ennuies. »

Loki ricana et sirota son verre, le parfum du whisky atteignit le nez de Tony après que Loki eu terminé son verre. « Bravo, Anthony. »

Tony hocha la tête en remerciement. « Donc, » dit-il « c'est pourquoi je pense que ce serait mieux de détruire la plupart du SHIELD. Laisse quelques uns d'eux en vie, genre Fury, Coulson et peut-être même l'agent Hill. Après s'être rendu compte que je suis celui qui les a amené à la catastrophe, ils vont m'envoyer les Avengers. Ce sera marrant pendant un moment. Nous pouvons tuer quelque uns d'entre eux, si tu veux, je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire. Mais je veux définitivement détruire le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial. »

« Et qui sont-ils au juste ? » demanda Loki.

« Ils sont en charge du SHIELD et de nombreuses agences secrètes du gouvernement. » Tony haussa les épaules. « Il gère les invasions d'extraterrestres ou de super vilains. Ils sont le cerveau, tandis que le SHIELD est simplement le fantassin. »

« Je vois, » fredonna Loki. Il regarda en bas, faisant tournoyer le reste du liquide ambre dans son verre. « je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu veux détruire le SHIELD si soudainement. » Les yeux de Loki se posèrent à nouveau sur Tony. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Tony sourit, mais c'était une chose sombre et dangereuse dont Loki était beaucoup plus intriguée que les mots qu'ils avaient échangé. Il avait senti le chaos en Anthony Stark lors de leur première rencontre, mais il avait été trop cassé, trop ravagé pour l'explorer proprement. A présent l'esprit de Loki était plus concentré, ses actions complètement maîtresses de lui. Il avait tout le temps du monde pour prendre Tony Stark à part.

Bien, après qu'il ait nourrit le mortel avec l'une des pommes de Iðunn. Il ne faudrait pas que Tony meure .

Pendant que Loki était en train de penser, Tony mettait la main sur un fichier à la fin du bar. Il le balança devant le dieu et tapota la couverture marine. « C'est le dossier du SHIELD qui me concerne. » dit Tony et il le glissa jusqu'à Loki. « Sois gentil et jette un coup d'œil. »

Loki sourit et poussa son verre sur le côté pour attraper le dossier. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit que la première page était les informations générales de Stark La date d'anniversaire de Stark, ses exploits tout au long de sa vie, ses adresses et ses associés connus. Loki feuilleta plusieurs pages, ne s'attardant pas sur les exploits d'Iron Man mais se stoppant sur son expérience lorsqu'il avait failli mourir. Il s'arrêta un moment pour lire le moment où Tony avait été empoisonné par le réacteur Ark, avant de feuilleter rapidement à nouveau.

« Comme ci c'était important, » ricana Stark, sirotant son verre.

« Incapacités à travailler et à collaborer avec les autres, danger pour le travail en équipe, » Loki lu un autre paragraphe. Il souffre d'une multitude de troubles mentaux, narcissique, dépressif, certaines activités suspectes non confirmées... » Loki poursuivit, ses yeux parcourant rapidement les lignes, ses doigts effleurant quelques phrases. Ils atteignirent finalement la fin, traçant la phrase au dessus de la signature du docteur Arthur. « Mon opinion professionnel est que tout contrats avec Tony Stark est terminé immédiatement. Tandis que Iron Man est un atout à l'organisation, Stark est un danger qui pourrait s'amener lui-même à sa propre mort, ses coéquipiers, et n'importes quels agents innocents dans un futur proche. »

Quand Loki eut terminé il regarda Stark, qui souriait narquoisement aux mots que Loki avait lu à voix haute. « Continue, » dit Tony en hochant la tête en direction du dossier, « lis les notes manuscrites sur la page suivante. »

Loki fit ce qu'il demandait, soulevant les feuilles agrafées jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lire la dernière. Ces notes ont été écrites en lettres manuscrites, puis photocopiées avant d'être glissées le dossier que Loki tenait. Les yeux brillants de Loki parcoururent les mots tandis qu'ils les lisaient à voix haute « Nous avons besoin d'Iron Man, pas de Stark. Il est recommandé que le SHIELD mène une opération pour récupérer les technologies Stark. Dès lors que le SHIELD sera capable de fabriquer ses armures, nous n'aurons plus besoin de Stark. Le SHIELD est une organisation secrète et il n'y a rien de légale que Stark puisse faire si nous lui volons ses technologies... » Les sourcils de Loki se soulevèrent de surprise lorsqu'il lu la signature « Signé par l'Agent Phil Coulson. »

« Et adressé au Conseil de Sécurité Mondial par le biais du directeur Fury. » expliqua Tony, il mit son verre de côté, ayant déjà assez bu, et tapota à nouveau sur le dossier. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu vois pourquoi je veux détruire le SHIELD ? »

« Ils t'ont trahi, » répondit Loki.

« Tout comme les Avengers, » poursuivit Tony, « j'ai trouvé ce dossier tandis que j'étais en train d'espionner les ordis du SHIELD. J'ai fait quelque recherches complémentaires, et j'ai découvert que l'agent Barton et l'agent Romanoff ont été envoyé ici pas comme Avengers, mais pour voler mes technologies. Captain America faisait partie de la division qui avait pour rôle de me faire carrément quitter le groupe sans histoire. »

« Qu'en est-il de Thor et du monstre vert ? » questionna Loki.

« Thor est juste un Avenger et un ambassadeur d'Asgard, » répondit Tony, « il n'a aucune idée des plans du SHIELD. Ni Bruce- Euh, Hulk. Il est au SHIELD juste pour qu'ils puissent garder un œil sur lui et l'utiliser au besoin. »

« Tout comme toi, » commenta Loki.

« Tout comme moi, » répéta Tony.

Ils firent silence un moment tandis que Loki regarda à nouveau le dossier, et que Tony s'occupa en regardant le dieu lire. Loki ferma finalement le dossier et le poussa sur le côté. « Je comprends maintenant, » dit-il, « tu veux ta revanche. »

« Je veux détruire ceux qui pensent qu'ils peuvent me voler, » grogna Tony.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Loki. Bien, bien, bien...Il ne s'attendait vraiment, _vraiment _pas à cela lorsqu'il était venu à la Tour Stark. Il s'attendait plutôt à un piège, pourquoi pas, ou Anthony qui voulait lui demander comment sa magie fonctionnait ce n'était un secret pour personne que la magie de Loki faisait enrager le mortel. Loki ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que Stark se rebelle contre ses amis.

Enfin,...Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, n'est-ce pas ? Pas si ils tentaient de le voler. Pas si ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

« Et qu'est-ce que je gagne de tous ça ? » demanda Loki soudainement, pour regagner l'attention de Tony. « Je t'aide à détruire le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial, tout comme quelque agents du SHIELD et quelque Avengers. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Une chance de tuer de nombreux mortels qui voudrait te tuer ou te torturer si ils en avaient la chance, » répliqua Tony, « Tu pourrais aussi avoir accès à tout l'argent et les technologies que moi et Stark Industries pouvons fournir. Les voler serait bien mieux, mais avoir un laboratoire où tu pourrais travailler tranquillement serait mieux, n'est-ce pas ? » Tony sourit et Loki ricana, « Tu pourrais aussi m'avoir à tes côtés, je suis intelligent. Je peux résoudre tous les problèmes auxquels je suis confronté... » La voix de Tony s'estompa, et il attrapa un verre pour y verser le liquide ambre. Loki le regarda. « Pense à tous ce qu'on pourrait accomplir ensemble, Loki. » continua t-il, « Toi, le magicien et le prince d'Asgard, et moi, prince de Midgard à ma façon. »

Loki hocha la tête. Oui, Tony était bien le prince de son royaume. Il avait de l'argent et du pouvoir, et le peuple lui mangeait presque dans la main. Presque tous les pays et les maisons du monde sont équipés des technologies Stark, et il était capable de se sortir de chaque pétrin qui lui était arrivé.

Loki se leva soudainement et Tony le regarda tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, contournant le bar. Loki attrapa les jambes de Tony et les colla les unes aux autres, et ensuite le mortel avait un dieu nordique enroulé autour de lui.

« Alors, » chantonna Loki tandis qu'il fit glisser ses bras autour des épaules de Tony, et ce dernier attrapa son verre de whisky, « Je te rends immortel, et nous nous lions l'un à l'autre,nous assurant que nous ne pouvons pas nous entre tuer. Nous aidons le SHIELD à s'échouer tout comme le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial tandis que nous jouerons avec les Avengers. Nous travaillons ensemble pour mener la magie et la technologie ensemble, et nous nous gardons en sécurité de ces choses qui pourraient nous blesser. Ce qui signifie que tu dois me tenir à l'écart des yeux des gens et de toute sorte d'organisations, et je te garderai à l'écart de toute flotte d'aliens qui aimerait tuer Iron Man, celui qui a décimé les Chitauri. »

Tony vacilla...okay, Tony n'avait vraiment aucune idée que des aliens voulaient le tuer, ou quoi que ce soit. Avec Loki à ses côtés, il était vraiment sur de pouvoir rester en vie et en sécurité.

« Ca me semble bon, » dit Tony et il laissa ses mains glisser dans le dos de Loki, avant de redescendre à nouveau. Il pressa les hanches de Loki avant de lui attraper les fesses, et Loki se pencha, s'appuyant sur le renflement dans le jean de Tony. « Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, » avoua Tony, en faisant référence à leur position.

Loki ricana et se pencha à nouveau en avant, pour que sa respiration souffle dans l'oreille de Tony, « Tu l'espérais, au fond. » chuchota t-il.

Tony lui fit un clin d'œil. Oui, il y avait bien pensé et l'avait bien espéré. Putain, il en avait même rêvé. Tout le flirt qu'il avait fait avec Loki ne l'avait pas aidé, non plus.

« Alors, à propos du marché, » murmura Tony, lorsque Loki commença à embrasser son oreille, sa mâchoire près de son bouc.

« Cela prendra un petit moment à planifier, » marmonna Loki, « et je ne suis pas pressé de le faire. »

« Ouais, moi non plus, » souffla Tony et les yeux du dieu devinrent plus sombre. « Les papiers peuvent attendre. »

« En effet, » ricana Loki, et là il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Tony, le mortel gémissant et s'arquant sous Loki. Oui, les papiers pouvaient _vraiment _attendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Merci pour les reviews, même si j'aurais apprécié qu'elles soient plus nombreuses, et merci également aux followers et favs._

_Bis, bonne lecture._

...

Tony sourit lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux pour trouver Loki -Le dieu de la Malice et du Mensonge- blotti à côtés de lui, les marques de morsures toujours vaguement visibles sur son cou. Tony l'avait mordu durement, parce que Loki retenait ses cris, « Marque ma peau, je m'en fiche, mais prend moi plus profondément » Et donc...Tony avait obéit. Les marques étaient justes des marques décolorées, et auront probablement disparues

S'étirant langoureusement, et aimant la façon dont ses muscles bougeaient de la bonne façon et à la bonne place, Tony s'assit. JARVIS ouvrit immédiatement les fenêtres, et commença à transmettre les faits usuels : la météo, les nouvelles des Avengers, les dernières paroles de Pepper sur son irresponsabilité/imprudence/etc, Tony était, eh bien, comme les dernières tentatives de hack* du SHIELD dans les ordinateurs de Tony.

Tony grimaça quand JARVIS l'informa que le SHIELD avait infiltré avec succès le serveur que Tony avait mis en place pour eux il contenait quelques infos sur ses anciennes armes(lesquelles étaient disponible publiquement.), quelques petits nombres du code de JARVIS et d'autres systèmes de sécurité, et, bien sûr, sur de vieux bilans médicaux de Tony.

Si Tony voulait détruire le SHIELD, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le découvrent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard jusqu'à ce que Loki et lui soient complètement prêt à les faire tomber en ruine. Ca voulait dire nourrir Fury et sa boys bande avec de fausses informations quelque plans des gantelets et des bottes d'Iron Man, quelque informations sur la technologie du réacteur Ark et comment il fait fonctionner l'armure, et quelque avantages et limites. Fury serait heureux, pensant qu'il avait réussi à hacker* le système de Tony, et Tony rigolerait en regardant le SHIELD jouer à cela comme des enfants.

Tony s'étira à nouveau avant de glisser hors du lit, et Loki marmonna derrière lui sans se réveiller, tirant les couvertures plus près de lui, ses lèvres bougeant sans son.

Tony le regarda un moment- parce que _sérieusement_, le DIEU DU MENSONGE ET DE LA MALICE était dans _son lit_ après une nuit de sexe intense et très énergétique. La vie de Tony était superbe. Lui, Tony, était superbe. C'était juste un autre exemple.

Tony secoua sa tête, se débarrassant de ces pensées tandis qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain. C'était bien d'avoir un ego, mais il n'allait pas non plus le laisser hors de contrôle.

Fredonnant tandis qu'il démarrait la douche, Tony se lava immédiatement les cheveux puis continua avec son corps. L'eau chaude faisait des merveilles sur son corps douloureux, et Tony se sentait vraiment, vraiment bien jusqu'à ce qu'il avait rincé tout le savon. Il se crispa immédiatement malgré le fait qu'un corps frais se colla au sien par derrière.

« Tu ne me crains sûrement pas, » murmura Loki à son oreille, faisant frissonner Tony, « sûrement pas après une nuit comme celle d'hier. »

« Je serais un idiot de ne pas au moins te craindre un peu, » répondit Tony.

Loki ricana, et au diable si ça n'avait pas rendu Tony dur en 3 secondes, « Tu es bien plus intelligent que tout ceux que j'ai rencontré, Stark, »

« J'ai toujours dit ça, » Tony haussa les épaules. Il se tourna doucement, assez pour voir Loki du coin de l'œil. « Je me raidis pour toutes les bonnes raisons. » dit-il au dieu.

« Oh ? » fredonna Loki, soulevant un de ses sourcils. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond sous le jet d'eau, lissés sur son crâne et complètement droits. Tony voulait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il voulait les agripper comme la manière dont Loki l'avait enculé- D'accord, bon il voulait vraiment plus de sexe avec Loki. « Il me semble que tu as un problème, » commenta Loki, et quand Tony cligna des yeux vers lui il se rendit compte que Loki fixait son entre-jambes; plus important, à l'érection qui tirait sur l'estomac de Tony.

« Ouais..., » marmonna Tony, « Tu vas m'aider avec ça ? »

Loki sourit et fit pivoter Tony avant de le pousser contre le mur derrière lui, sifflant à la soudaine fraîcheur contre son dos. Loki glissa sur ses genoux, et d'accord, c'était foutrement sexy.

« Tu es un privilégié, Stark, » dit Loki comme il faisait glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de Tony, « je ne m'agenouille pour personne. »

« Oh, je vais te retourner cette faveur bientôt et tu le sais, » dit Tony. Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps il tendit une main et la passa dans les cheveux mouillés de Loki. Loki inclina sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que son visage fin et pâle soit sous le jet d'eau. « Occupe toi de ça, » dit alors Tony, amenant la tête de Loki, « ce mur est très inconfortable. »

Loki hocha la tête tandis que l'un de ses mains s'enroula autour de sa bite. La bouche entrouverte, il les lécha doucement avant de sourire à pleine dents. Okay, Tony n'avait pas trouvé cela aussi sexy qu'il aurait pu, mais tous ses sens se réveillèrent lorsque la bouche de Loki glissa sur sa longueur.

…

Les genoux de Tony lui faisaient mal, mais sinon il se sentait très bien, il était de très bonne humeur quand il emmena Loki dans la cuisine. Les Avengers étaient toujours hors de la Tour, et Pepper s'occupait de tout les meetings pour la semaine prochaine(Tony avait détruit une de ses armures, trois murs, deux tables et presque le sol lors d'un de ses derniers, donc oui Pepper s'en occupait.), ce qui voulait dire que Loki pouvait errer dans la Tour, et lui et Tony pourrait donc discuter de leur plans en toute liberté.

« Alors, détruire le SHIELD, » fredonna Tony tandis qu'il se servait une tasse de café. Il en servit une aussi à Loki il n'était pas sûr que l'Asgardien avait déjà goûté au café avant, mais il se sentait bien, et il faisait _toujours _du café et ou un petit déjeuner lorsqu'il avait une aventure d'un soir...mais bon...Loki n'était pas vraiment une aventure d'un soir Tony voyait _beaucoup_ de sexe dans leur futur. Enfin bref, il avait fait du café pour Loki, et peu importe.

Loki renifla le contenu de la tasse et en bu un peu, et Tony rigola lorsqu'il vit Loki faire la grimace au goût du liquide.

« C'est infect. » marmonna t-il.

« Certaines personnes ajoutent du sucre ou de la crème, parfois les deux, » lui expliqua Tony, « Ca le rend plus agréable. »

« Hmm, » fredonna Loki et il s'assit au comptoir de la cuisine. Tony s'assit à l'opposé, et ils se fixèrent un moment.

« Donc, le SHIELD, » reprit Tony, « Comment allons nous nous y prendre ? J'ai quelques idées, mais... »

« J'ai quelque chose en ce qui concerne ce qui pourrait nous aider à espionner le SHIELD, » dit Loki et il fut soudainement englouti dans une lumière verte, la magie crépitant sur sa peau, le recouvrant comme une charge électrique. La première chose qui changea furent ses cheveux ils s'allongèrent et tombèrent en vagues sur ses épaules. Son visage entier se combla, se remplissant et devenant plus rond, comme le reste de son corps. Ses hanches et sa poitrine se développèrent, ses vêtements se plissant autour des changements corporels, et il rétrécit jusqu'à être un pouce plus grand que Tony. La dernière chose qui changea furent ses yeux le brillant vert émeraude flashèrent vivement avant de se changer en un vert-pâle.

Quand la lumière s'affaiblit, Tony cligna des yeux. Parce que au lieu d'avoir Loki assit en face de lui, il y avait une très, _très _belle femme avec des formes aux bons endroits.

« Uh... » commença Tony.

« Voici Lady Loki, » dit la femme -Loki- avec un sourire. C'était le même sourire, les mêmes courbures aux lèvres qui faisaient hésiter les gens lorsqu'ils voyaient Loki, se demandant si le dieu allait attaquer...ce qu'il ferait. Alors ils ne leur restait plus qu'à courir. « Je suis toujours plus grand, » continua Loki, la voix toujours aussi somptueuse mais plus féminine. « Et j'ai également laissé mes yeux de la même couleur. Cependant, les chances de rencontrer Thor au SHIELD sont élevées, et il a déjà vu Lady Loki avant..., » Il-elle...peu importe, fronça soudainement les sourcils et secoua sa tête. Ses cheveux flashèrent à nouveaux, devenant blonds au lieu de noirs, et Loki fit tourner une mèche entre ses doigts, « C'est mieux, » décida t-elle avant de sourire à nouveau à Tony.

« Okay, »marmonna le mortel, « c'est un tour que tu ne m'as pas montré la nuit dernière. »

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit, « Je voulais m'assurer que tu coucherais avec moi en homme, en premier. Beaucoup de mes partenaires insistaient pour que je reste sous a forme féminine après avoir été au courant de ce petit tour. »

« Eh bien, ils étaient des idiots, » décida Tony, les yeux de Loki se plissèrent. « Sérieusement, tu es magnifique et ce peu importe ta forme, » continua Tony, haussant les épaules quand Loki continuait de le fixer, « Je te baiserai sous n'importe quelle forme, »

« Hmm, » fredonna Loki, léchant ses lèvres roses, et Tony déglutit difficilement. _Bon sang. _« Bien, » décida Loki, « parce que cette forme me demande vraiment beaucoup de concentration et de magie. J'aimerais bien ne pas y être plus long que le temps où je dois y rester. »

« Autant pour moi, bébé, » Tony haussa les épaules à nouveau. « Alors, tu entres dans le SHIELD en tant que Lady Loki et tu espionnes Fury et les autres, »

Loki hocha la tête, « Jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'y téléporter et espionner tout en étant invisible, ce serait mieux de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Ils sont au courant de ma magie, et même si Thor n'est pas très bon, il pourrait détecter l'énergie que je laisse présente dans une pièce. Si nous voulons détruire le SHIELD, nous devons être très prudent. »

« Ouais, je comprends, » dit Tony, « Et avoir un homme – femme d'intérieur ne peut qu'aider. Mais, » et il agita un doigt devant Loki, faisant sourire Loki, « Tu seras prudent, tu m'entends ? Je n'ai pas envie que mon partenaire aille là bas et se fasse capturer ou tuer. Je n'ai pas envie de missions de sauvetage. »

« Oh, Stark, j'ignorais que tu t'inquiétais tant, » ronronna Loki, se penchant par dessus le comptoir pour attraper la joue de Tony.

Tony renifla, « Je suis redevenu Stark ? » demanda t-il alors qu'il repoussa ses mains sur le côté.

« Tu m'appelles Rodolphe, je t'appelle Stark, » Loki haussa les épaules, « C'est juste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme si tu avais toujours été du côté des justes, » continua Tony

« Et toi ? » rétorqua Loki

« Touché**, » grimaça Tony, buvant une gorgée de café. « Bon, je pense que nous devrions parler des termes du contrat ? »

« Mm, » Loki hocha la tête, il tendit sa main et du sucre et une cuillère apparurent. Loki en versa un peu dans son café, ne parlant pas tandis qu'il goûtait le liquide et hocha la tête de satisfaction, pendant que Tony le regardait, la bouche entrouverte quant à l'usage occasionnel de la magie. « Nous pouvons en parler, mais je préfère m'abstenir de signer quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que tu manges une des Pommes D'Or. »

« Pommes d'Or ? » questionna Tony, repoussant ses pensées.

« Mm, » fredonna Loki à nouveau, « Comme je l'ai déjà dit : Je ne passe pas de marché avec les mortels. »

« Ouais, » murmura Tony, « et comment je fais pour me procurer une de ces pommes ? »

« Le vol, bien sûr, » expliqua Loki, souriant lorsque Tony sourit. « Iðunn garde un œil attentif sur ses pommes, mais il y en a beaucoup qui peuvent être trouvées dans Asgard. Tout ce que j'aurais à faire est de me cacher, rentrer furtivement et en voler. Ca pourrait m'aider d'en avoir quelque une en cas de blessures une bouchée de ces pommes peut soigner les blessures les plus graves. »

« Combien devrais-je en manger pour être comme toi et Thor ? » demanda Tony dans sa tasse ?

« Juste une, » répondit Loki, « Elles doivent être consumées chaque centenaire. Si une pomme n'est pas mangée à cette limite, tu recommences à vieillir comme un mortel, et tu perds ta force et ta vitesse. »

« Peut-être que je pourrais les étudier, » réfléchit Tony, se demandant si il pourrait faire pousser ses propres Pommes d'Or. Il devait bien y avoir une explication chimique du comment ces pommes rendent les gens immortels, puissant et rapide. C'était comme la magie Tony était sûr que la magie était juste une autre forme d'énergie, une que les humains ne peuvent pas détecter. Mais en ayant plus de temps, Tony _pourrait_, et surtout si il avait mille ans devant lui, au lieu de cinq ou six petites années.

« J'aime ton esprit, » La voix de Loki stoppa Tony dans ses pensées, et le génie cligna des yeux, « C'est fascinant de te regarder travailler dans tes pensées, » ajouta Loki.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Reindeer Games, » sourit Tony, « Je te trouve particulièrement sexy lorsque tu murmures des choses en soufflant, »

« Ce sont les plus compliqués, » dit Loki, « beaucoup de magie peut être employée sans l'utilisation des mots. D'autres, cependant, requièrent l'utilisation de l'esprit et de la voix. »

« Je le découvrirai, » Tony haussa les épaules.

« Je peux t'apprendre, » proposa Loki.

Tony cligna des yeux, « Sérieux ? »

Le dieu hocha la tête, « Aussi longtemps que tu m'apprendras tes sciences Midgardiennes, bien sûr. Avec les effets bénéfiques de La Pomme d'Or, tu devrais trouver cela plus facile de puiser dans la magie présente tout autour de toi, »

« Et avec moi comme professeur, tu pourras capter nos technologies en peu de temps, » sourit Tony.

Loki ricana et termina son café avant de brandir sa tasse vers Tony, « J'en veux un autre, »

« J'aurais aimé t'en resservir un, » marmonna sarcastiquement Tony, en saisissant tout de même la tasse, « Il y a autre chose que je peux te servir ? Peut être un petit déjeuner Anglais complet ? »

« Ca dépends ce que ça comporte, » répliqua Loki

Tony renifla « Aucune idée, j'ai en seulement entendu parler. Je peux te faire une omelette avec du bacon. »

« Tout comme moi, » dit Loki en se levant.

« Tu sais comment cuisiner ? » questionna Tony, dos à Loki comme il remplit leurs deux tasses de café.

« Bien sûr que oui, » renifla Loki, « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été élevé comme un prince que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller. »

« C'est bon à savoir, » dit Tony, « parce que la plupart du temps je commande. Je peux faire quelque trucs, mais ce sont des choses micro-ondes ou des pizzas gelées. »

« Je peux cuisiner de nombreuses choses, » dit Loki, « Aussi longtemps que tu me satisferas au lit – ou quelque autres surfaces que je choisirai – cuisiner ne me posera aucun problème. »

Tony lâcha la tasse dans le faire attention, quant au soudain assaut d'images que ses mots amenèrent. Oh, wow, il pouvait vraiment baiser Loki sur la table de la cuisine dans la cuisine commune. Il s'imagina faire cela, eux deux complètement nus, et puis il donnerait à dîner ici aux Avengers, Natasha et Clint n'ayant aucune idée que la table sur laquelle ils mangent avait autrefois servi au dieu, et qu'il était nu sur celle-ci.

Tony ricana intérieurement, et il frissonna lorsque la respiration de Loki souffla contre son oreille, « Tu penses à de vilaines choses, » murmura Loki, « Fais partager. »

Tony frissonna à nouveau mais se reprit avant de dire « Plus tard nous avons un plan à monter, un contrat à écrire, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu n'es pas marrant, » dit Loki en faisant la moue avant de s'éloigner. « Voudrais-tu m'aider à cuisiner ? » proposa le dieu.

« Wow, tu me proposes de faire quelque chose de sympa, » rigola Tony, « C'est la fin du monde ! »

« Sois juste content, » souffla Loki, « et tu ne pourras pas évaluer l'intensité de la fin du monde dans mon humeur, dieu du mensonge, tu te souviens ? »

Tony grimaça et se tourna pour l'embrasser sur la joue c'était étrange, il n'avait jamais fait ça, et Loki parut surpris, aussi, mais peu importe. Ils étaient ennemis – l'étaient toujours, jusqu'à ce que le contrat soit signé,- mais ils étaient en train de forger une nouvelle relation, une qui les placerait devant tout le monde. Alors Tony faisait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il allait piéger le SHIELD comme il aurait voulu le faire avec lui. Loki paraissait comprendre cela dans l'attitude de Tony, parce qu'il se mit à sourire – un léger sourire qui semblait un peu déplacé sur le visage du dieu, mais non moins agréable-. Il donna à Tony un doux baiser avant de se diriger vers le frigo, à la recherche d'aliments pour le déjeuner. Tony sourit et sortit des casseroles des placards.

…

Tony fini par faire toute la cuisine. Si il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait faire -autres que des pâtes et des pizzas- c'était bien les petits-déjeuners. Une compétence qu'il avait découverte en prenant soin de son amant. Il n'avait pas toujours Pepper pour les jeter à la porte.

Bref, Loki voulait le contrat écrit et signé aussi vite que possible, ce qui signifiait offrir à Tony la même immortalité que lui et Thor. Ce qui signifiait également, bien sûr, voler des pommes. Oh, Tony aimait ça. Voler avait toujours été chouette.

Alors Loki donna à Tony un baiser rapide avant de disparaître- utilisant quelques chemins cachés d'Yggdrasil, disait-il, ce que Tony ne comprenait foutrement pas. Il haussa juste les épaules, sachant que Loki pourrait lui expliquer tout les détails plus tard, et retourna à la cuisine. Loki lui avait dit qu'il n'en aurait pas pour plus d'une demi-heure, ce qui donnait à Tony assez de temps pour leur préparer un petit-déjeuner un déjeuner bien consistant parce que apparemment l'appétit vorace de Thor était la norme sur Asgard, et Tony l'aurait certainement aussi une fois qu'il aurait mangé la Pomme d'Or.

Il venait juste de terminer de dresser deux assiettes bien garnies d'œufs, de bacon, de toasts, tomates, confitures, champignons et fruits- lorsque Loki réapparut. Il se balança un peu sur ses pieds, mais entreprit de se rattraper. Les yeux de Tony ne virent aucunes blessures.

« Bon voyage ? » le questionna t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Loki, « C'est juste un voyage assez difficile dans des chemins cachés. Je t'expliquerai la différence entre utiliser ces passages et voyager normalement avec le Bifröst plus tard. »

« 'kay*** » était tout ce que Tony parvint à dire.

Loki secoua sa tête, peut être pour ramener sa magie sur place, ou peut être pour éloigner ses pensées, Tony n'avait aucune idée – avant de tirer un petit sac en cuir de sa poche de pantalon, qui, d'accord, _ne pouvait logiquement pas rentrer là dedans ? _Enfin, peu importe. Tony ne se posait pas de question sur la magie. Il tira sur les liens et chercha quelque chose à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir une pomme.

C'était...eh bien, doré, ce dont Tony s'attendait. Une feuille brune était attachée à la pomme d'or, et la peau était un or solide complet, comme les façades des armures Iron Man de Tony, brillant. Loki tendit la pomme, et Tony n'hésita pas Il traversa la distance entre lui et Loki et la cueillit des mains de Loki.

C'était plus lourd que ce qu'une pomme aurait du être – et brillait en une sorte de lumière. Les pensées de Tony éclatèrent à nouveau Il _devrait _capable de reproduire ça d'une façon ou d'une autre. Des échantillons de l'endroit où elles poussent, des échantillons de la pomme actuelle, quelque informations que Loki pourrait fournir... Si Tony pouvait artificiellement créer sa propre pomme, lui et Loki n'auraient plus jamais à retourner sur Asgard pour elles. La magie devait être impliquée là dedans, mais Loki avait dit que les Midgardiens n'étaient pas capables de détecter l'énergie présente autour d'eux. L'évolution humaine n'avait pas atteinte ce point, pas encore.

Oh, mais Tony, Tony Stark était différent. C'était un génie, et même avec les normes Asgardiennes, il allait être _dieu_. Il allait le faire.

« Bon ? » La voix de Loki le coupa dans ses pensées, et le mortel – plus plus longtemps – le regarda.

« Ouais, bien. » Tony hocha la tête, prit une profonde respiration, dit un silencieux ''Au revoir'' à sa mortalité et prit une bouchée.

Il crut Loki au moins cette fois Loki voulait passer un marché, et non pas l'empoisonner avec une pomme. Ce n'était pas son intention. Loki aurait préféré l'étrangler au lieu de l'empoisonner. Alors Tony mâcha, laissant la brillante, et le goût rafraîchissant de la meilleure pomme qu'il ai jamais mangé glisser sur sa langue et tomber au fond de sa gorge. Putain, c'était une putain de bonne pomme. Si il pouvait juste d'une manière ou d'une autre retrouver le goût et le recréer artificiellement, il aurait des millions à ajouter à sa richesse déjà importante. Les enfants mangeraient des pommes au déjeuner, le midi et le soir si toutes les pommes avaient le même goût.

« Mange tout le trognon, la feuille et les graines. » ordonna Loki.

Tony hocha la tête c'était l'ordre le plus simple qu'on lui ai donné. Loki regardait, curieux, tandis que Tony avalait la pomme entière, allant même jusqu'à se lécher les doigts lorsqu'ils eut terminé. C'était une putain de bonne pomme.

« Je ne me sens pas différent, » dit aussitôt Tony lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Loki roula des yeux.

Et frappa violemment Tony au bras. _Dur._

« Ow, espèce de fils de- » le gronda Tony, « pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Je t'ai frappé à pleine puissance. » lui expliqua Loki, « Si tu étais toujours mortel, ton bras serait cassé. »

Tony cligna des yeux. Il plia son bras. _Ok, magnifique._

« Alors...ça y est ? » demanda Tony, « Je suis un dieu ? »

« En effet, »sourit Loki. Il s'assit sur un des tabouret et plaça une des deux assiettes devant lui. « Maintenant mange, tu vas en avoir besoin. Ton corps va s'adapter très, très rapidement, et même si tu ne le sens pas maintenant, tu vas avoir besoin de manger et de te reposer. »

Tony hocha la tête Il faisait confiance à Loki en ce point, il avait plus de mille ans, il savait de quoi il parlait.

...

*Ce terme peut paraître un peu _geek_, mais il s'agit de piratage, même si on utilise également dans la langue Française le terme de _hacker_.

**En français dans le texte

*** « 'kay » veut dire okay, ou ok(d'accord) si vous préférez.

Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas une tite review pour m'encourager;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font plaisir mais également à l'auteur.

N'hésitez pas à continuer de donner votre avis, c'est encourageant et ça m'aide beaucoup pour continuer la traduction.

Bisous, et bonne lecture.

...

« Bon, il y a probablement plusieurs dont nous devrions discuter afin que l'un de nous ne signe quelque chose, » dit Tony, quelque minutes plus tard. Loki ne plaisantait pas L'appétit de Tony avait soudainement augmentée, et chaque choses dans son assiette paraissait délicieuse, son estomac ne semblant pas avoir de fin. Au final, il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé, alors qu'il engloutissait à présent du pain. « Comme l'invasion, par exemple. » continua Tony.

Loki souleva un sourcil tandis qu'il planta sa fourchette dans un bout de bacon – et Tony n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment il faisait cela, parce que le bacon était pratiquement impossible à manger avec des ustensiles. « Si tu t'attends à des excuses, ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'en face. » dit le dieu. « Enfin, elles ne seraient pas complètement sincère. » corrigea t-il. « Je ne regrette pas d'avoir détruit votre ville. La plupart du temps que j'ai passé ici, je n'ai remarqué rien d'autres que de vaines bêtes sans valeurs. »

« C'est bon à savoir, » renifla Tony. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait que Loki n'était pas le bon garçon. A présent, Tony ne l'était pas non plus. Mais Loki était un dieu, et le codes moraux, bien qu'ils puissent être bas, étaient vaguement différents.

« Je n'étais pas contrôle, au moins, pas comme vôtre petit Faucon* l'était » continua Loki, « L'autre – celui qui dirigeait la flote des Chitauris avait une certaine emprise sur moi, je dois l'admettre. Mais ces actions m'étaient propres. Désespérés comme ils l'étaient, j'ai mené l'armée par propre volonté. »

« Étais-ce totalement ta volonté, au fond ? » demanda Tony, « Car ton invasion était une sorte de quelque chose de foireux mais en mieux. »

Loki sourit. « Je ne veux pas diriger Midgard, si tu es concerné par ça. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Comme je n'ai jamais voulu diriger Asgard. Il y a trop de règles, trop de personnes que tu dois écouter, quand tu es Roi ou Empereur. Je préfère rester dans l'ombre, tirer les ficelles, travailler ma...magie, tu pourrais dire, depuis l'arrière. Être Roi signifie écouter les problèmes de chaque citoyens, quelque chose dont je me soucie peu. Au mieux j'espère être le bras droit de Thor, la voix de la raison et de l'intelligence quand il en aura besoin. Je n'ai jamais voulu le trône, aucun trône. »

« Bon à savoir, » commenta Tony. « Alors tu n'étais pas contrôlé mentalement, mais cet...Autre avait un certain pouvoir sur toi. »

« Il était toujours en train de surveiller, » Loki hocha la tête, « Il créa un lien similaire de l'emprise du sceptre sur Barton et sur les Autres. Il ne pouvait pas me contrôler à chaque pensée et chaque mouvement, parce qu'une marionnette n'aurait pas été un bon commandant. Il avait besoin de moi pour penser à travers moi. J'avais besoin de m'adapter à chaque types de situation. Les Autres étaient juste là, se cachant en arrière plan, s'assurant que je faisais ce qu'il voulait. Le monstre vert m'a retiré ça de moi lorsqu'il m'a utilisé pour redécorer ton salon. »

« Ce qui était absolument magnifique, et je ne changerai jamais d'opinion, » l'interrompit Tony, « Parce que franchement, voir l'enfoiré qui m'avait jeté par la fenêtre incrusté dans mon sol était foutrement cool. »

« Et j'aurais pensé la même chose si j'aurais été un ennemi, » admit Loki, « Je t'ai jeté par la fenêtre, comme tu le dis, mais je ne t'en veux pas d'être content de ma douleur. »

« Ouais, pas vraiment ta douleur, » corrigea Tony, « juste...en te voyant incrusté dans le sol. »

Loki sourit et glissa un bout de bacon dans sa bouche, mâchant doucement et avalant avant de continuer. « Quand les Autres m'ont trouvé, j'étais dans un état où je ne pouvais rien refuser, ou rien qui ne vienne du Titan Fou. »

« Le Titan Fou ? »

« Celui qui veut vraiment le Tesseract, » expliqua Loki, « Midgard était, malheureusement, le royaume qui le possédait au mauvais moment. Le Titan Fou s'occupait peu de ce royaume, c'était juste une passerelle entre Asgard et les autres royaumes. »

« Et maintenant ça a changé ? » questionna Tony.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » admit Loki, « Il pourrait vraiment venir ici et tuer les héros qui ont écrasé son armée. Ca prendrait du temps, cependant. Sans le Tesseract il n'a aucun moyen de venir ici, et de bouger son armée d'un royaume à un autre. Et Asgard défendra toujours Midgard, parce que Midgard est la passerelle d'Asgard. »

« Donc nous sommes protégés parce que Asgard veut se protéger, » résuma Tony.

Loki hocha la tête, « Fondamentalement, oui. C'est pourquoi Thor est le protecteur de vôtre planète. Protéger Midgard tout en protégeant les neuf royaumes. »

« Cool, » dit Tony. « Donc nous mortels sommes pris entre deux gros pouvoirs, réellement. »

« Mm, » marmonna Loki en signe d'approbation, « Mais souviens toi, tu n'es plus un mortel. »

Tony sourit. Ah ouais..._magnifique._

« Nous en reparlerons si ça arrive, » décida Tony, en changeant de sujet, « Tu ne veux plus diriger Midgard, c'est la seule chose dont je me préoccupe. »

« Tu le dirige déjà, » commenta Loki, ses yeux verts dansant de gaieté. « Avec ta technologie, ta richesse, et ton statut. J'ai fait des recherches sur toi depuis que nous nous sommes battus. Tu peux faire agenouiller une pièce entière avec de simple mots. »

Tony grimaça à cela, se souvenant de la conférence de presse après de le retour d'Afghanistan. Il avait demandé à tout le monde de s'asseoir et ils l'avaient écouté, sans poser de questions. Peut être que Loki l'aurait craint un peu plus si il aurait été plus sympa et charmant malgré tous les meurtres et les choses qu'ils avaient enduré. Si Loki avait _vraiment _voulu Midgard, il aurait réussi, et ce peu importe ce que le SHIELD aurait mis comme obstacle sur son chemin.

« Donc, » Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva. Loki regarda curieusement le nouveau dieu qui cherchait un stylo et une feuille, qui était en fait plus compliqué à trouver que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Steve et Bruce préfère utiliser les feuilles et les stylos tandis que Tony a toujours favorisé les StarkPads et autres technologies. « Donc, » répéta t-il quand il s'assit à nouveau en face de Loki , « nous devrions écrire exactement ce que nous attendons de ce marché. Je suppose que tu lieras le contrat une fois que nous l'aurons signé ? »

« Nous le signerons avec du sang, » lui dit Loki. Tony hocha simplement la tête Ouais la magie était bizarre.

« D'accord, » Tony hocha la tête, « alors règle numéro 1, bien sûr, est que l'on ne peut pas se blesser ou se tuer. »

« Nous aurons besoin de le formuler soigneusement, » dit Loki, « parce que viendra un jour où il pourrait sembler que nous nous serions trahis pour échapper à un environnement hostile. »

_« _Comme si tu le SHIELD me capturais et que je prétendais être sous ton emprise pour avoir une meilleure chance de m'échapper. » dit Tony, et Loki hocha la tête. « Oui, nous pouvons formuler ça d'une certaine façon. Une sorte de phrase qui nous laisserait prétendre qu'on trahi l'autre sans vraiment signifier cela. »

« Nous aurons aussi à décider si oui ou non cette clause peut s'étendre également à notre arrangement de détruire le SHIELD et le Conseil de Sécurité Mondiale. » dit Loki. Tony le regarda. « Est-ce que nous voudrons continuer à travailler ensemble en sécurité sans trahison après que nos ennemis soient réduit à néant ? » demanda Loki, « Ou est-ce que nous préférons redevenir ennemis une fois que le SHIELD sera détruit ? »

« Je préfère que l'on reste du même côté, en toute honnêteté » répondit Tony, « Je suppose que tu as assez d'ennemis, tout comme moi. Il a tellement de rivaux, et particulièrement alliés au SHIELD que j'aimerais détruire. Alors t'avoir à mes côtés, quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir une confiance complète, serait vraiment bénéfique. »

« Et serais-tu prêt à m'aider avec mes ennemis ? » questionna Loki, « J'en ai vraiment beaucoup, et bon nombre d'entre eux viennent d'autres royaumes. »

« Je suis quelqu'un de confiance quand je suis dans mon armure et aussi avec mon intelligence, » Tony haussa les épaules, « et maintenant je suis physiquement plus fort et je vais vivre plus longtemps, alors...je vais avoir besoin d'ennemis à combattre pendant ces années. »

Loki ricana et pressa ses doigts sur le papier où Tony gribouillait. Il le glissa facilement hors des mains de l'inventeur et le plaça vers lui. « Puis-je ? » demanda t-il, en désignant le stylo. Tony lui tendit et Loki fredonna tout en regardant le papier. « Voyons voir ce que nous pouvons faire... » murmura t-il, et il commença à noter ses propres idées.

…

Cela prit des _heures_, évidemment. Tony et Loki étaient tous les deux des bâtards suspicieux, et ne se faisait toujours pas confiance, au moins pas jusqu'à ce que le contrat soit signé. Il cherchait toujours le meilleur point, le meilleur mot à remettre en évidence, à corriger pour pouvoir posséder le meilleur des marchés.

A la fin tout était parfait, parce que plus tard dans la nuit ils eurent finalement terminé, et le cul de Tony commençait vraiment à lui être douloureux à force de rester assis aussi longtemps. Le contrat était à présent quelque chose avec laquelle il se sentait à l'aise. Chaque partie était égale et réglée par eux deux, parce que Loki et Tony s'étaient vraiment creusés la cervelle pour qu'elles soient ainsi. Même avec la partie sur la Pomme d'Or, ils étaient d'accord.

« Fini, » gémit Tony quand il eut fini de relire le contrat final. Loki avait résumé une partie de ce parchemin comme quoi il gardait une sorte de copie de ce papier, et murmura quelque chose avant de finalement le sceller. Il avait écrit tout cela avec une plume – en Anglais – pour que Tony puisse le comprendre, et le donna à l'humain afin qu'il puisse le lire à nouveau.

« Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à signer. » dit Loki en sortant un poignard de sa botte. Et, d'accord, _d'où est-ce que ça sortait bon sang ?_

« Tu dois me montrer comment tu caches des armes comme ça, » commenta Tony.

Loki sourit, « Je te fabriquerai quelque couteaux. Ils sont toujours pratique et facilement dissimulable. »

« Super, » fut tout ce que Tony dit.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire avant de signer ça, » dit Loki, et Tony leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vas-y, » murmura t-il.

« Comme je pense que tu le sais, je ne suis pas Æsir** de naissance » expliqua Loki.

Tony fronça les sourcils, « Quoi ? »

Loki copia son expression, « Tu sais que j'ai été adopté, »

« Euh, ouais, » Tony hocha la tête, « mais...euh, tu n'es pas de la même espèce que Thor ? »

« Non, » répondit Loki, surpris que Tony ne savait pas cela, « Je suis un Jötun, un Géant Des Glaces, »

Tony cligna des yeux. Loki le fixa. « Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que c'est, » avoua Tony. Bien sûr, il avait travaillé un peu sur la mythologie nordique depuis que Loki s'était emparé du Tesseract, mais il n'avait pas fait des recherches si précises, et ayant de nombreuses chose à faire, lire la vie de Loki n'était pas en tête de liste.

Loki le regarda, n'ayant vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé dire. Il fronça les sourcils avant de secouer sa tête, « Il faudra que je t'en parle dans ce cas, parce que en tant que partenaire tu dois savoir tout ces choses sur moi. » Il ne semblait pas vraiment content sur ce point, mais peu importe. « Le plus important est que je ne suis pas un Æsir, ca veut dire que la forme que tu vois actuellement n'est pas celle à laquelle je ressemble vraiment. »

« Ah, d'accord. » dit Tony, « Donc, quoi, tu as des cornes ? Une queue ? Tu es immense ? »

Loki souffla, le regard déchiré entre colère et amusement. Tony n'était pas sur de ce qu'il était censé faire.

« Non, » le dieu secoua sa tête. « Juste la peau bleue et les yeux rouges. La température de mon corps est beaucoup, beaucoup plus faible que celle d'un mortel ou d'un Æsir. »

« Okay... » fredonna Tony. Il était intrigué, vraiment parce que une alien bleue venant de l'espace ? Magnifique et simple. Mais Loki...ne semblait pas heureux de partager cette information avec Tony. En faite, il ne semblait pas content d'être un Jötun.

« Ma magie diffère quand je suis sous ma forte de Jötun, » continua Loki, « Certaines choses par exemples La température de mon corps devient de plus en plus faible, je suis capable de manipuler et créer de la glace, je supporte le froid à un degré vraiment insupportable normalement. Mais quand je suis sous ma forme Jötun, beaucoup de choses sont plus simples. »

« Parce que c'est ta vraie forme, » l'interrompit Tony, et Loki hésita avant de hocher la tête. « Alors tu peux utiliser la magie plus facilement lorsque tu es sous cette forme ? » demanda t-il.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, étant donné que je n'aime pas prendre cette forme pendant longtemps, » admit Loki.

« Eh bien c'est stupide, » déclara Tony, ce qui fit grimacer Loki. « Non, sérieusement, » continua Tony, en s'asseyant et en se penchant davantage par dessus le comptoir. « Tu as une forme de Jötun, je peux le voir. Mais c'est un atout. Tu deviens bleu et tu jettes de la glace ? Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle le SHIELD s'attendrait. Ou Thor, non plus, si il sait combien tu hais cette forme. Tu devrais l'utiliser à ton avantage. »

Loki cligna juste des yeux, semblant légèrement étourdi. Il n'avait clairement jamais pensé à ça avant.

« Je dis juste, » Tony haussa les épaules, « Si tu ne veux pas être sous cette forme, et que ça ne changera jamais, ca ne me regarde pas. Mais ça te donne un avantage,...bon,... » il s'interrompit et se leva, allant chercher un peu de café. Lorsqu'il retourna à Loki, ce dernier semblait digérer ce que Tony lui avait dit.

« Je dois être sous ma forme de naissance pour que ce contrat nous lie proprement, » expliqua Loki, « Ma forme Æsir est plus une sorte de forme _glamour, _une sorte de sort que le Père de Tout, puis moi, avons utilisé pour cacher ce que je suis vraiment. Mais ça change toujours certains choses dans ma magie...et dans certaines caractéristiques de mon corps. Dans ma forme Jötun, tu seras lié à la vraie personne que je suis. Ca nous liera plus intensément et plus profondément »

« Peu importe ce que tu penses être le mieux, bébé » Tony haussa les épaules, « Tu es l'expert. »

« Bébé ? » demanda Loki, sourcils soulevés, apparemment pas amusé.

« Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'as pas de surnom pour moi, » Tony sourit malicieusement. Loki roula des yeux. « Bon, signons cela. » décida Tony. « Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux dans cette situation si je sais que nous ne pourrons pas nous poignarder dans le dos soudainement. »

Loki hocha la tête et ferma ses yeux. Il lui fallut beaucoup de concentration pour se changer en sa forme de Géant Des Glaces. Malgré combien il méprisait cette forme, il s'était entraîné lorsqu'il s'était échappé d'Asgard. Comme Stark avait dit, il était un atout, et Loki aurait été un fou de ne pas utiliser chaque tour qu'il peut utiliser. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et rien ne vint, enfin pas pour les yeux de Stark. Loki sentit s'infiltrer et briller dans ses yeux de manière plus approfondie que d'habitude. Il sentait les vrilles de froid de glace de sa magie de Jötun -la partie qui manipulait si bien la glace-, glisser sur lui, rendant sa peau plus colorée.

Les halètements de Tony furent la première chose que le Loki sous sa vraie forme entendit. La seconde était l'étrange frisson qui parcourait sa propre peau. Lorsque le dieu ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir ses mains et ses bras bleus, le froid commençait à lui picoter le bout des doigts. Loki freina rapidement cette magie, la forçant à retourner sous sa peau. Il regarda Stark, dont les yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit la vraie couleur de Loki.

« Wow, » fredonna Tony, « Ouais, donc tu es vraiment, _vraiment _d'une autre race. Les Æsir nous ressemblent à nous les humains, mais _bon sang_... »

« Oui, c'est dur de cacher qui je suis lorsque je suis sous cette forme, » approuva Loki, en reprenant le couteau qu'il avait posé à côté pour leur contrat.

« Est-ce que les lignes en relief signifient-elles quelque chose ? » demanda Tony, « ou sont-elles juste comme des sortes d'empreintes ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » répondit Loki, « Tous les Géants de Glaces les ont. »

« On devrait y regarder, » réfléchit Tony, les yeux vagabondant sur le visage de Loki. Loki se stoppa, ses propres yeux sur le visage de Stark. Le mortel ne semblait pas effrayé, ou dégoûté ou...quoi que ce soit dont Loki s'attendait. Il semblait juste fasciné, comme si il voulait toucher, étudier, de voir à quel point Loki pouvait être différent. Mais Stark était...il était impartial, c'est ce que Loki réalisa. Il n'avait pas grandi avec les histoires de Géants de Glace venant dans sa chambre et lui dévorant la chair. Il voyait juste Loki comme une créature différente une créature qui lui était propre, mais qui n'était pas un mal en soi.

Loki ricana. Il se demandait si il pouvait accepter un peu plus sa vraie forme si il n'avait pas grandi avec toutes ces histoires d'horribles monstres que le Père de Tout lui avait raconté. Loki était un monstre. Mais le Père de Tout l'avait déjà préparé à cela et l'avait rendu ainsi.

Loki secoua la tête, ne voulant pas être sous cette forme plus longuement. Il lui expliquerait tout sur les Géants de Glace -et du comment il était devenu un prince d'Asgard- un peu plus tard. Là, il voulait juste que Stark soit vraiment de son côté. Si il ne pouvait pas se blesser ou se tuer l'un l'autre, Loki n'aurait pas à craindre que Stark ait peur de tout savoir. Ou soit dégoûté.

Stark sursaute quand Loki se coupa à la paume, mais se calma rapidement lorsque Loki trempa la plume dans son sang et signa le contrat. Il répara ensuite sa peau avec un peu de magie Loki était loin de là un guérisseur, mais il savait soigner des blessures et réparer des os cassés. Et, bien sûr, il savait se soigner lui même facilement.

« A ton tour, » dit Loki en tendant le couteau à Stark.

« Ta peau est magnifiquement froide, » commenta Tony lorsque ses doigts l'effleurèrent.

« Géant de _Glace_, » lui rappela t-il.

« Ouais, ouais, » ricana l'humain. Il s'ouvrit également la paume, ne grimaçant même pas à l'entaille qu'il s'était imposé, et plongea à son tour la plume dans son propre sang. Lorsqu'il eut signé le contrat avec son nom -tout comme Loki l'avait précédemment fait- Loki fit glisser le parchemin en face de lui et posa une main sur celui ci. Tout ce qu'il fit fut de murmurer quelque mots qui les lieraient tous les deux. Les mots écrits étaient à présent une référence pour leur relation. Stark souffla lorsque la magie le submergea, et secoua un peu sa tête, se balançant sur son tabouret « Wow, yeah, magique ! »

« Mm, j'aurais du t'avertir, » lui dit Loki, « maintenant tais toi, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. »

Stark sortir sa langue -et Loki le vit avant de fermer ses yeux- mais le dieu décida de l'ignorer tandis qu'il se concentrait pour retrouver sa forme d'Asgardien. Ca lui prit plus longtemps qu'avant, parce que contrairement à ce que Sif ou les autres pouvaient penser, la magie n'avait rien à voir avec un simple tour -et Loki se sentit légèrement épuisé lorsqu'il regagna sa forme familière. Il aurait pu se défendre un peu, mais il n'aurait pas pu utiliser sa magie si nécessaire.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Tony.

« Mm, » marmonna Loki, ses yeux verts revenant au génie.

« Tu sembles un peu fatigué, » dit Tony, soignant sa main blessée. « C'est la magie, huh ? »

« La magie n'est qu'une sorte de muscle, Stark, une extension de moi-même. » expliqua Loki, « donner un coup de poing demande de l'énergie, tout comme jeter un sort. »

« La magie est une autre forme d'énergie, une énergie que tu utilises pour contrôler ton corps, » Stark hocha la tête, « Alors ça tombe sous le sens que ça te demande de t'exercer pour un combat au corps à corps, »

Et avec ces quelques mots, Stark lui montra qu'il comprenait plus que Thor et que ses amis ne l'avaient compris. Stark, un simple mortel venant d'une planète bleue, âgé de seulement 45 ans, comprenait Loki plus que quiconque l'avait compris durant ses 1047 années. C'était quelque chose d'assez troublant et d'enivrant. Finalement Loki avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre certaines parties de lui, et Stark le connaissait seulement depuis quelques semaines.

Oh, il ne regrettait jamais d'avoir volé une pomme pour Stark. Une vie de mortel n'aurait jamais été assez pour cette brillante et folle créature.

Stark soignait encore sa blessure. Il avait arrêté de saigner, mais n'avait pas encore réussi à la refermer. La rapidité de guérison de Stark serait quelque chose à remettre en vigueur.

Loki roula des yeux et s'approcha, attrapant la main de Stark et l'aidant. Il sourit lorsque Loki soigna sa blessure, le dieu avait utilisé vraiment peu de magie pour faire cela.

« Merci, » dit Tony.

« De rien, » fut tous ce que Loki répondit.

Tony lui sourit avant de sauter sur ses pieds. « Bon, je suis affamé, nous sommes restés assis ici toute la journée -_et je dis bien toute la journée_- et j'ai besoin de, je ne sais pas, peut être cinq tonnes de quelque chose de bon. Tu aimes le Chinois ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, » admit Loki.

« Du riz, des légumes et de la viande en sauce, » répondit Tony.

« Ah, » fredonna Loki, « je préférerais uniquement les légumes alors. La viande ralentit ma magie. C'est plus facile de me remplir à nouveau de ma magie lorsque je n'ai pas de viande animale dans mon système. »

Tony semblait absolument _fasciné _de ça, ses doigts tremblant, comme si il se battait pour ne pas jeter Loki par terre et examiner chaque parcelles de son corps.

« Je peux te l'expliquer pendant le dîner, » dit Loki, et un sourire un peu fou illumina le visage de Stark.

« Oh oui, tu le feras, » il hocha la tête, « Donc tu es végétarien. Et moi je partage les mêmes goûts alimentaires que Thor maintenant, huh ? »

« C'est le résultat de notre semi-immortalité, » expliqua Loki, « Nous brûlons l'énergie plus rapidement que les mortels, donc nous avons besoin de plus de substance. »

« Bien, » répondit Stark. « Végétarien donc. Vas t'installer à ton aise dans le salon, je te l'ordonne, et nous regarderons un film ou quelque chose dans ce style. »

« Parfait, » approuva Loki en se levant et en se tournant.

« Et n'oublie pas que tu me dois des explications ! » lui rappela Tony.

« Aussi longtemps que tu m'apprendras tes sciences Midgardiennes, je te ferais connaître tous ce que tu voudras, » rétorqua Loki.

« Oh ouais, » il entendit la voix de Stark remplie d'excitation, « Ce sera _superbe_. »

Loki ricana tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon. Le SHIELD n'avait vraiment aucune chance tant qu'il travailleraient ensemble. Loki laissa une large sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Ca allait être _très_ amusant.

…

_A suivre._

Note de la traductrice : Je m'excuse si il y a des fautes, je ferrais plus attention mais n'hésitez pas à les signaler tout de même ^^'. Excusez moi pour ce léger retard également, j'ai eu des empêchements, mais voici la suite. A la semaine prochaine:) Bisous à toutes et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne journée !

*Il faisait allusion à Clint Barton, dans le texte original , _...at least not like your little Hawk was_. »

**Pour faire simple : Asgardien, Ases, même si cela renvoie à de nombreuses autre significations.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

_Merci pour les reviews, voici la suite._

...

« Bon, je pense que je sais comment on peut t'infiltrer dans le SHIELD, » dit Tony alors qu'il s'assit à côté de Loki. Ils étaient actuellement assis sur le grand fauteuil en cuir du salon de Tony, de la nourriture Chinoise étendue devant eux sur la table basse. Loki piochait dans une boîte de légumes et de riz recouvert d'une sorte de sauce au curry, s'habituant facilement aux baguettes. Il agita sa main devant Tony alors qu'il enfournait un légume dans sa bouche, lui intimant de poursuivre. « Tu pourrais être mon assistante quand tu es une femme, » dit Tony.

« Assistante ? » répéta Loki.

Tony hocha la tête tout en ouvrant une boîte de nourriture. « J'ai déjà eu des assistantes dans le passé, toutes étaient des femmes très sexy, donc ça ne surprendra pas. Tu auras juste à faire comme si tu me détestes, comme ça le SHIELD te recruteras pour m'espionner. »

« Oh ? » fredonna Loki, l'air amusé.

Tony grimaça, « J'ai la mauvaise réputation d'avoir...déjà couché avec mes assistantes. »

« C'est donc ça, » ricana le dieu, avalant un peu de riz.

« Ouais, » dit Tony, « C'est pourquoi Pepper trouvait que je n'étais pas sérieux, »

« Pepper... »

« La PDG de ma compagnie, » répondit Tony, « Pepper Potts. »

« Ah, » Loki hocha la tête, « Est-ce la femme qui parle toujours de toi pendant les conférences de presse ? » Lorsque Tony leva un sourcil interrogateur, Loki continua, « J'ai fait quelque recherches sur chaque Avengers depuis mon retour sur Midgard. C'est toujours mieux de connaître l'ennemi. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Tony, « Ca tombe sous le sens. »

« Mm » marmonna Loki, raclant le fond de la boîte avec ses baguettes. Il la déposa ensuite sur la table et en trouva une autre pleine de porc.

« Donc tu es végétarien juste parce que ''tu veux conserver ta magie, ou est-ce une chose de tous les jours ? » demanda Tony.

Loki trouva finalement une autre boîte de riz et de légumes et l'ouvrit. « Je préfère les légumes au lieu de la viande, » répondit Loki, « mais occasionnellement je m'en fiche. Ce matin j'ai mangé du bacon, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Ah oui, » Tony hocha la tête, « Enfin bref, en tant que mon assistant tu devras clairement faire comprendre à tous le monde qu'il n'y a pas de change qu'on couche ensemble. Si tu fais comme si c'est uniquement le boulot qui t'intéresse, contrairement à moi, le SHIELD devrait t'engager pour m'espionner. »

« Contre l'échange d'argent, je suppose ? » dit Loki.

« Exactement, » Tony hocha la tête, « Donc tu devras faire comme si tu as beaucoup de problème d'argent, le SHIELD saisira l'occasion. »

« Je vois, » dit Loki, « Et je suppose que tu me donneras un appartement ? »

« Ouais, » marmonna Tony après une bouchée de...poulet, il était sûr que c'était du poulet. « Tu as une place facilement ? »

« Je peux disparaître facilement, » Loki haussa les épaules, ne se sentant pas concerné.

« Magnifique, » marmonna Tony, avalant sa nourriture. « Je pensais que nous pourrions avoir un autre pseudonyme pour toi Un qui pourrait signifier que tu seras capable de traîner autour de la Tour tout le temps et dans différent déguisement. Est-ce que tu peux changer d'apparence, autre qu'une femme ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Loki s'illumina à nouveau, de la magie verte flottant autour de lui. Quand Tony put le voir à nouveau, les cheveux de Loki étaient courts et bouclés, blond foncés, et ses yeux étaient bleus clairs. Sa peau était plus sombre, un joli bronzage au lieu de sa peau naturelle pâle, et il y avait quelques poils fin le long de sa mâchoire. Il était plus petit, aussi, Tony pensait, et...juste un peu différent. Tony pouvait toujours dire qu'il s'agissait de Loki, mais la différence était si surprenante que personne n'aurait été capable de la percevoir.

« Superbe, » Tony cligna des yeux et Loki reprit son apparence pâle et aux cheveux sombres.

« Ca me demande peu d'énergie dans ce que je possède pour changer d'apparence, » dit Loki « je peux garder cette apparence plusieurs jours si besoin. »

« Superbe, » répéta Tony, « Sois mon petit ami, »

Loki fut surpris de cela, si bien qu'il laissa tomber du riz et de la sauce sur sa tunique/son lit tee-shirt. Il le portait sous son armure.

« Ok, écoute moi. » commença Tony lorsque Loki leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Si j'avais un petit ami, quelqu'un à qui je serais engagé, ce serait dans ce cas plus logique que je n'ai pas tenté de coucher avec mon assistante. »

« Est-ce que ça ne va pas paraître bizarre que tu passes soudainement à une relation monogame, » questionna Loki.

« Non, j'en ai déjà eu il y a quelque temps, » lui dit Tony, « Un peu bizarre, ouais, parce que je suis bien connu pour coucher avec tous ce qui est beau. Mais j'ai eu trois relations sérieuses dans ma vie deux hommes et une avec Pepper. »

« Des hommes ? » répéta Loki, et Tony hocha la tête.

« J'étais jeune, et c'était bien avant que je ne devienne un véritable trou du cul, » Loki rigola doucement, « Ils ont tous les deux duré quelques mois, et j'en ai même parlé à Pepper lorsque nous étions ensemble. Donc ça semblera encore plus vraisemblable si tu es un mec. »

« Je vois, » fredonna Loki, « Est-ce que tu te souviens, Stark, lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne partageais pas ? »

Tony hocha la tête Ah ouais, il se souvenait de cela, avant qu'ils eurent couché ensemble et après. Loki aimait gronder « A moi, » quand ils baisaient. Ce qui était ridiculement sexy, Tony pouvait admettre cela un peu différent, mais ça restait toujours sexy.

« Enfin bref, » dit Tony en s'éclaircissant la gorge avant de picorer à nouveau sa nourriture il était _vraiment affamé_, et il avait tout de même bien mangé. Loki avait complètement raison à propos de sa soudaine poussée d'appétit. « Je prétends que je t'ai secrètement vu pendant un moment, et que tu emménages à la Tour Stark. Je monterais une histoire passé pour toi, tout comme un boulot, et de cette façon quand le SHIELD enquête, ce sera sur place et plus. Ca marchera à nouveau en notre avantage, tu as un accès libre à toute la Tour, et aux Avengers, sans que Thor le sache. Nous pouvons aussi beaucoup sortir, comme ça nous n'avons pas à trop nous cacher. Et comme ça, ca expliquerait pourquoi j'ai arrêté de coucher un peu partout. »

« Je vois, » Loki hocha la tête, fixant quelque chose de vert qu'il venait de planter avec ses baguettes, « Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Eh bien ne les mange pas, » renifla Tony.

Loki ignora son commentaire, « Bien, je serai ton _partenaire_, Stark. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'appeler _petit ami. _»

« Peu importe, » Tony fit un geste de la main, « Tu as trouvé un nom que tu aimerais utiliser ? »

« Logan, » dit Loki instantanément, ce qui fit à nouveau renifler Tony. « Je trouve qu'utiliser une nom similaire au mien juste par la première lettre est une façon de mieux s'en souvenir, » expliqua Loki, « Alors, _Logan_, ressemble plus à _Loki_ que n'importe quel autre prénom Midgardien que je connaisse. »

« Non, Logan c'est cool. » Tony hocha la tête. « Je vais t'inventer un passé, » Il jeter les restes de sa boîte dans sa bouche, mâchant tandis qu'il la poussait sur le côté, et cherchait un StarkPad. Lorsqu'il s'assit à nouveau, Loki picorait toujours sa nourriture, mais avait désormais son attention complète portée sur Tony, « Bon, nom/prénom,... »

« J'ai pensé à Logan Larson, » dit Loki, « Mon appartement actuel est loué sous ce nom, et je suis sûr que si j'utilise ce nom à nouveau le SHIELD trouvera. »

« Nom de famille différent, alors, » Tony hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur son StarkPad, « Okay, Logan...Logan... »

« Thomas, » l'interrompit Loki. Tony leva les yeux vers lui, et le dieu haussa les épaules, « C'est un nom que j'ai entendu récemment, »

« Logan Thomas, » dit Tony pour le tester, « Ca sonne bien. Tu veux un patronyme ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un patronyme ? » demanda Loki

« Eh bien, c'est un nom entre ton prénom et ton nom, » expliqua Tony, « Le mien c'est Edward. »

« Pourquoi les Midgardiens insistent-ils pour avoir autant de nom ? »

« Aucune idée, » dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment besoin ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Tony. Par exemple, Pepper n'avait pas de patronyme. « Mais je t'en donnerai un quand même, » décida le génie. Loki se contenta de secouer la tête, semblant amusé. « Logan...Williams Thomas. » décida t-il, tapant le nom. « Date de naissance ? »

« Aucune idée, » admit Loki, « Utiliserons nous d'autres informations pour Lady Loki ? »

« Ouais, nous devrons en utiliser d'autres. » Tony hocha la tête. Cependant, je ferai tous cela moi même. Sauf si tu as des objections ? »

« Le temps que mon nom n'est pas ridicule, je m'en fiche. » dit Loki en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as une idée de nom pour Lady Loki ? » le questionna Tony.

« Pas sur Midgard, » dit Loki. Il glissait les bouts de légumes qu'il n'aimait pas dans le sac, penché sur la table avec Tony à ses côtés. « Sur Alfheimr, j'aurais opté pour Loptr, »

« Loptr, okay, euh non, ça ne fonctionnera pas. » Tony secoua sa tête. « Est-ce que tu peux faire un accent américain ? Faire de toi une autre femme britannique ce serait suspect, »

« Bien sûr que je peux, » Loki renifla, « Je peux imiter de nombreuses voix, »

« Okay, super. » Tony hocha la tête. « Pour ton nom de femme...Que penses-tu de...Lily ? »

« Lily ? » dit Loki d'une voix traînante.

« Ouais, comme dans la fleur, » dit Tony. Loki fit la grimace mais ne dit pas _non_, alors Tony le nota. « Lily Walden, » décida t-il, ne laissant pas Loki objecter. « Tu seras plus vieille que ton toi masculin. Pour moi tu as la trentaine. » dit Tony, « Mais nous allons te rendre un peu plus vieille que ça comme ça je ne serais pas appelé voleur de berceau, »

« Un quoi ? »

« Peu importe, » Tony repoussa les questions de Loki à plus tard. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses du 9 février 1981 pour ton autre toi masculin ? »

« Je suppose que j'aurais à mémoriser toutes ces informations ? » dit Loki, s'asseyant et enfournant le riz et les légumes dans sa bouche.

« Ca te donne 33 ans, » continua Tony, « et ta forme féminine...35 ans ? » Il observa Loki, la tête penchée, « Ouais 35 ans. » décida t-il.

« Bien, » Loki hocha la tête.

« Lieu de naissance...Ton accent sonne très anglais, donc quelque part en Angleterre, » marmonna Tony, plus à lui qu'à Loki, « Bien, euh, Westminster, c'est familier. Okay, donc Westminster... » se murmurait Tony à lui même pendant de longues minutes, laissant Loki tranquille avec la nourriture qu'il souhaitait manger. Quand Tony revint à lui, Loki avait mangé plusieurs boîtes de nourritures et mangeait maintenant quelque chips à la crevette, « Bien, jette un œil, » dit Tony en lui souriant, levant son StarkPad. « Tes parents s'appellent Denis et Molly, »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'irai plus dans les détails avec JARVIS plus tard, et je te laisserai consulter tes deux autres personnalités. » dit Tony, posant son StarkPad à côté. Il était encore affamé.

« Tout s'annonce bien, » Loki haussa les épaules.

« Super, » répondit Tony. Ok, il devait arrêter avec ça, c'était peut-être la cinquantième fois qu'il le disait cette nuit. Okay, pas la cinquantième, mais peu importe. Tony était _affamé. _En faite, il avalait les aliments si vite qu'il aurait pu être rassasié au moins deux ou trois fois, et Loki le regarda sérieusement lorsqu'il vit qu'il pouvait à peine avaler.

« Stark,... » commença t-il, mais c'est à ce moment là que la poitrine de Tony explosa. Il haleta et vomit tous ce qu'il avait mangé, laissant du riz et de la viande sur le sol et sur ses jambes. Sa poitrine se serra fortement comme une autre crise arriva, et il avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait. « Stark ! » cria Loki, lorsqu'il tomba à genoux, essayant de ne pas se taper la tête contre la table du salon. « Stark ! » répéta Loki, se postant près de lui. Il allongea Tony sur le dos et éloigna les mains du génie de sa poitrine. « Outre le réacteur Ark, est-ce que tu as d'autres problèmes sérieux ? » demanda Loki.

Tony haletait pour pouvoir respirer à présent, mais parvint à bégayer, paniqué, « Sh-Shrapnel...dans-dans ma poitrine... » Il s'interrompit pour siffler, ses doigts serrant sa poitrine à travers son tee-shirt.

« Shrapnel, » Loki fronça les sourcils.

« D'un missile, » souffla Tony, « ce qui m'a donné ça, » il tapa sur son réacteur Ark. Dieu, il était en train de mourir. Il venait enfin de trouver une solution pour détruire le SHIELD et voilà qu'il mourrait. _Magnifique. _

« Tu n'es pas en train de mourir, » lui dit Loki d'une voix traînante, attrapant les mains de Tony et les serrant dans les siennes. « C'est la pomme. »

« La Po-pomme ? » bégaya Tony.

Loki hocha la tête. « La pomme a changé ton corps, tu guéris mieux et plus vite que n'importe quel mortel. Ton corps te guéri. »

« Donc,... »

« Ca va te débarrasser de tous les objets étrangers dans ton corps, » lui dit Loki.

La panique de Tony explosa soudainement, « Le réacteur ? » souffla t-il, essayant de s'asseoir, mais Loki le tint fermement allongé.

« Non, je ne pense pas, » Loki secoua la tête. « Le réacteur utilise un élément qui émet une énergie similaire à la magie. Ton corps, et tous ce que tu possèdes de magique, ne sera pas capable de s'en débarrasser. »

« Magie...Su-superbe. » murmura Tony, en grinçant des dents, les yeux perdus dans la douleur.

Loki disait la vérité, après une demi-heure la douleur avait commencé à disparaître, s'éloignant doucement, laissant Tony se sentir fragile, chancelant et très chaud. Loki le laissa finalement se lever, mais Tony avait besoin de l'aide du dieu pour retourner sur le fauteuil. Il s'effondra dessus et regarda sous son tee-shirt. Le matériel était tâché de sang et quand Tony le toucha il put sentir des morceaux de métal en dessous. Il retira son tee-shirt, grimaçant un peu, pour trouver des morceaux de shrapnel collé à sa peau ensanglantée.

« Wow. »

« Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour le shrapnel, » dit Loki, levant une main sur la poitrine de Tony. Le sang et les bouts de métaux disparurent, laissant la poitrine de Tony propre.

« Wow. » répéta Tony, « C'est...Okay, c'est juste foutrement _cool_. » décida t-il, « C'est le meilleur effet secondaire de la Pomme. Bon, » il remit son tee-shirt et chercha la boîte qu'il avait laissé sur la table du salon. Ouais, il avait toujours aussi faim. « J'ai de la magie ? »

« Tous les Midgardiens en ont, » Loki hocha la tête, « Mais peu importe, tu n'es pas capable de l'utiliser. Ton corps n'est pas encore arrivé à ce niveau. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais, » marmonna Tony dans une bouchée.

« Tu peux constater que tu peux puiser dedans, » expliqua Loki, « maintenant ton corps ressemble plus au mien qu'à celui d'un mortel. Je vais t'aider, si tu le souhaites. »

« Mm'okay » dit Tony en hochant la tête, « Tony Stark le magicien. Ca sonne bien. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hé, je suis le dieu de quoi ? » demanda soudainement Tony en se tournant vers Loki pour lui sourire. « Du sexe ? »

Loki secoua la tête. Mais il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres, alors Tony sourit aussi.

_A suivre._

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

_Note de la traductrice : Merci de suivre et de commenter._

_Désolée pour le retard, le chapitre a été assez long à traduire._

_Bisous, et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis._

_Angie._

_PS : Qui a vu Captain America 2 ? Je veux vos avis, je suis littéralement fan de ce film ! Oh My Gash, suite à cela je vais peut être commencer à écrire du Stony et du Captain...:p_

_Bonne lecture !_

_..._

« Non, sérieusement, de quoi suis-je le dieu ? »

Loki le regarda. Stark avait posé cette question sans arrêt depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Ils s'étaient tous les deux couchés à plus de minuit la nuit dernière, et le mortel -plus vraiment mortel- avait dormi jusqu'à l'après midi. Comme Loki avait dit, manger un Pomme d'Or, et devenir soudainement un dieu, apportait beaucoup de changements à son corps. Stark allait sans doute se trouver très fatigué et allait manger beaucoup de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours. Ca devrait passé dans une semaine ou plus, bien que, Loki n'en était pas certain peu de mortels devenaient soudainement des dieux.

« Je ne sais pas, Stark, » dit Loki en grimaçant. Il relisait ce qui concernait ses deux autres identités il voulait avoir toutes les bases avant de rencontrer les Avengers et le grand public. « Dis moi tu veux être le dieu de quoi et je te dirais si ça existe déjà. »

Le dieu du sexe était déjà prit -malheureusement, Stark trouvait cela déplorable- par une femme dont Loki avait fait la connaissance quand il était plus jeune. Il avait environ 600 ans quand il avait couché avec elle. En années humaines, il aurait été un adolescent. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un jeune adulte pour les Asgardiens en années Midgardiennes ça aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait été âgé de 19 ou de 20 ans.

C'était là que Loki s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait les hommes. Son mariage avec Sigyn avait juste cimenté tout cela. Bien sûr, ça avait donné une autre raison à Sif et aux autres pour se moquer de lui. Il était parfaitement normal pour les autres guerriers de coucher les uns avec les autres lorsqu'ils étaient bourrés et de dormir n'importe où. Et ils pensaient que Loki profitaient de cela.

C'était quelque chose que Loki chez les Midgardiens le fait qu'ils acceptent facilement de nombreuses choses. Bon, ils étaient parfois réticents sur certains sujets et débattaient pendant longtemps, mais ils acceptaient déjà beaucoup plus de choses que sur Asgard.

« Hmm... » fredonna Stark. Ils étaient encore dans l'atelier. Stark bricolait ses armures, Loki était assis sur un fauteuil qui faisait face au mur, un StarkPad sur ses genoux. « Le dieu de la technologie, non, attends ca sonne un peu comme si je contrôle tout ça. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » questionna Loki, en gardant les yeux rivés sur le StarkPad. « Tu l'as révolutionné depuis que tu n'étais qu'un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Ta technologie pourrait être considérée comme une sorte de magie dans certains royaumes. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Sur Asgard, par exemple, » Loki hocha la tête, « Nous n'avons rien de la sorte. Les humains développent la technologie, les Asgardiens développent la magie. »

« Huh, » grogna Tony, « Nan, je veux un nom qui sonne plus cool. Que penses-tu du...dieu du culot ? »

Loki renifla et Stark lui fit la grimace.

« Okay, c'était une plaisanterie. » avoua Tony, « Dieu des...aventures d'une nuit...de la création...du fer ? Non, l'armure n'est pas vraiment faite d'armure donc ca n'a aucun sens. »

« Que penses-tu du dieu de la divagation ? » suggéra Loki. Il feuilletait encore le StarkPad, découvrant de nouvelles informations.

« Tais toi, » marmonna Stark, « Oh, » souffla t-il, levant un outil en direction de Loki. « Le dieu de la ruse ? »

Loki cligna des yeux. Huh. Il n'y avait pas, d'après les connaissances de Loki, de dieu de la ruse « C'est...unique, et libre. » il hocha la tête doucement, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Tony. « Tu es certainement très rusé, »

Tony grimaça, l'air content de lui-même.

« Dieu de la ruse et de l'inspiration, » murmura Loki, plus à lui même qu'à Stark, mais le milliardaire l'entendit. « Tu crées des choses, » dit Loki, en observant Tony qui travaillait sur un gantelet. « Mais le dieu de la créativité et des créations existent déjà. Cependant, tu inspires les autres avec les choses que tu fais compagnies rivales, vilains, et les gens au général. Donc...ça marche. »

« Huh, » répéta Tony, le fixant. « Okay, eh bien, » il sourit, « Je suis le Dieu de la Ruse et de L'inspiration. »

Loki sourit à son tour.

« Donc maintenant que je suis un dieu, » dit Stark, se concentrant sur son gant, « est-ce que je peux utiliser de la magie ? Je veux dire, Thor m'a dit qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie mais pas autant que ton niveau. Il peut aussi détecter ta magie quand tu en utilises une grande quantité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki hocha la tête et posa le StarkPad à côté il avait déjà mémorisé les infos. Il se leva et vint aux côtés de Tony, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur la table d'atelier. C'était un endroit fascinant, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'ordre, les outils, les projets et tout les objets étaient parsemé un peu partout, mais Stark arrivait à s'y retrouver. Tout était là où le génie voulait qu'il soit il contrôlait son propre chaos. Loki aimait ça.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, la magie est une sorte d'énergie qui est utilisable dans plusieurs choses, Midgard et les mortels compris. Vos corps de mortels manquent juste de capacité pour l'exploiter. Cependant, des personnes ou d'autres espèces possèdent plus de magie, et trouvent cela plus facile à utiliser. »

« Donc...quoi, parce que tu es un Géant Des Glaces tu peux utiliser la magie plus facilement que Thor ? » questionna Tony.

Loki serra la mâchoire lorsqu'il entendit cela, mais n'en tint pas compte. Si il continuait à réagir comme ça, ses ennemis l'utiliserait contre lui, Thor il y a un certain temps. Donc Loki prit une profonde respiration et laissa aller. Oui, c'était un Géant des glaces. Non, il ne pourrait pas changer cela. Passons.

« Oui, » dit Loki en hochant la tête, ouvrant les yeux et les posant sur Stark. « Il y a toujours eu un pourcentage plus élevé de mages sur Jötunheimr que sur Asgard. Les deux races peuvent détecter et exploiter la magie plus facilement que les humains. Cependant, les Jötnar* ont toujours réussi à y accéder plus facilement. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. »

« La glace ? » Tony haussa les épaules.

Loki fronça les sourcils. « Pardon ? »

« C'est juste une théorie, » répondit immédiatement Stark, et Loki se rendit compte que l'humain avait réfléchit à cela bien avant de savoir ce qu'il était, « mais je pense qu'il s'agit de la glace. Dans ta forme de Géant de glace, tu es froid et bleu. Je suppose que Yotieham est... »

« JO-TUN-HEIM. » l'interrompit Loki.

« Peu importe, » Tony secoua une main et Loki sourit, « Je suppose que c'est un endroit froid ? »

« Oui, » répondit Loki en inclinant la tête, « c'est couvert de glace et de neige, et c'est toujours au point de congélation. Tu pourrais mourir en quelque heures sans avoir le corps protégé. »

« Bien, » dit Tony, « Donc l'environnement est glacé. Ce qui veut dire que les... »

« Jötnar. »

« Jötnar, » continua Tony, « que vous Jötnar évoluez pour vivre dans des conditions aussi sévère. Je m'explique, ce qui voudrais dire que vous seriez plus capable de détecter et d'utiliser la magie, contrairement aux Asgardiens. Vous pouvez manipuler et créer de la glace, et un magicien d'Asgard ne peux pas, j'ai raison ? »

« Oui, » dit Loki.

« Voilà, c'est ça ! » Tony claqua ses mains. « Il y a plus de magiciens au...pays des Géant de glace parce que vous évoluez différemment. Vos corps sont capables de puiser dans toutes sortes de magies, ou des magies que les Asgardiens ne peuvent pas utiliser. Donc, plus de magicien dans la pays des glaçons. »

Loki inclina sa tête. Il supposait que ça passait sous le sens. Si Thor s'y appliquait, il pouvait bien utiliser des sorts que Loki utilisait lui même. Son noyau magique était presque aussi puissant que celui de Loki, mais tous ce qu'il fallait était de la patience et de la pratique. Mais Thor ne serait jamais capable de manipuler la glace, parce qu'il n'était pas un géant des glaces. Les Asgardiens ne pouvaient pas utiliser cela.

« C'est comme le fait que je ne serais jamais capable de faire ce que tu fais avec ta magie. » continua Tony, ouvrant un petit panneau dans son gant d'Iron Man. « mon corps ne pourrait pas. »

« Je vois, » fredonna Loki, « Ca pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi presque chaque elf sur Alfheimr peut utiliser de la magie. Ils ont pratiqué pour beaucoup, en tout cas, plusieurs millénaires de plus que les Asgardiens. »

« Exactement, » dit Tony en hochant la tête.

Loki le regarda travailler pendant plusieurs minutes, ressassant les commentaires de Stark, avant de se pencher sur le plan de travail. « Je reviens sur ta question, » dit Loki, et Tony fit un bruit léger. « Maintenant que tu es un dieu, tu peux utiliser de la magie. »

Tony le regarda, souriant à nouveau.

« Cependant, » continua Loki, et le génie bouda, ce qui le fit sourire, « _Cependant, _» répéta Loki, « ca va demander beaucoup, beaucoup de pratique et ça veut aussi dire méditation. »

« Rester assis ? » gémit Stark.

« Oui, » dit Loki, « Pour être capable d'utiliser de la magie, tu dois être capable de la sentir. Et pour être capable de la sentir, nous devons trouver ton noyau magique. Chaque créature le peut, même si ils ne peuvent pas vraiment l'utiliser. Reste à voir si ton noyau magique est suffisamment grand pour être utilise, cependant. »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Tony, regardant à nouveau Loki.

Loki inclina la tête. « Au pire, ton noyau magique serait petit que tu pourrais l'utiliser uniquement pour le plus petit des sorts élémentaire, ou en tant que bouclier. Au mieux, tu serais capable de lancer de la magie comme moi, ou influencer les sentiments des gens ou vaguement leurs pensées. Il y a beaucoup de sorts que je peux t'apprendre si c'est le cas. »

« Super. » sourit Stark.

« Bien sûr, tu pourras utiliser la magie pour tromper les gens, » renifla Loki.

« Salut _Dieu de la Malice. _» dit Tony, en le saluant d'un geste de la main. « Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger. »

« Je ne te juge pas, » sourit Loki, « Je commente. »

« Peu importe, » marmonna Tony, « Hey, tu voudrais sortir et aller dîner ? Je meurs de fin. »

« Si tôt ? » questionna Loki. Il se fichait de l'heure il était cinq heures, d'après une horloge de Stark. Non, il pensait surtout au fait que lui et Stark soient vus en public.

« Je sais que tu as mémorisé toutes les infos que j'ai écrit. » dit Tony en pointant le StarkPad que Loki avait laissé sur le canapé. « et aucun de nous deux ne voudrait attendre plus longtemps pour mettre notre plan en action. Le plus tôt que je me présenterai avec mon petit ami -_oups, désolé, partenaire_- sera le mieux. Laissons les médias et les photographes nous voir avant que les autres et Pepper ne me demandent. Dans une semaine ou deux, tu emménageras. Là, tu me suggéras -devant tous le monde- de prendre une assistante. Je réfléchirai et ferai l'enfant gâté et là j'engagerai Lady Loki avant que Pepper n'ait le temps de trouver quelqu'un. »

Loki cligna des yeux. Stark avait tout planifié. Bien sûr, tout leurs plans seraient planifiés à l'avance. Ils n'avaient aucune idées des informations que Loki pourrait trouver, et cela seulement si il était engagé par le SHIELD pour espionner Tony. En faite, ils n'étaient pas vraiment sur de comment ils allaient détruire le SHIELD. Ils avaient tous les deux convenus que leur priorité était de trouver chaque base secrète que le SHIELD utilisait ils auraient à effacer tous le monde, après tout.

Loki trouvait cela à couper le souffle et excitant, monter des plans avec quelqu'un d'aussi _intelligent_.Stark était un génie, il l'était vraiment. Le cœur de Loki battait plus rapidement. Il n'avait jamais travaillé avec quelqu'un -il n'avait jamais _rencontré_ quelqu'un- d'aussi intelligent que Tony Stark. Il y avait bien eu des gens qui étaient futés et qui savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, mais jamais personne n'avait pensé comme Loki pensait.

Contrôler le chaos.

« Je veux te baiser sur cette table, » déclara Loki, et Stark laissa tomber ses outils, les yeux grands ouverts tandis qu'il se tournait vers le dieu. « De préférence avant que nous mangions, » ajouta Loki, époussetant la saleté de sa manche, « Et après. »

« Oh...okay, » dit Stark, « Okay, oui. Je suis partant pour ça. » Il balaya la table d'un mouvement de la main, s'assit dessus, écartant les jambes, tout en ayant un sourire taquin. « Tu viens, beaux yeux ? »

Loki sourit. Oh oui, il le _voulait._

…

Loki était très bon en tant que Logan, Tony pouvait l'admettre, mais il préférait voir Loki en toute honnêteté. Il s'assurait que Loki le sache car le dieu pensait que les gens le voulait non pas pour ce qu'il était _lui _; mais plutôt pour ce qu'il était capable de faire. Tony connaissait cette sensation, alors il voulait que son petit ami/partenaire soit heureux...

Être le partenaire de quelque à nouveau était bizarre, mais Tony était d'accord avec ça. Loki était magnifique, intelligent, ingénieux...juste vraiment, _vraiment _superbe. Il était la personne la plus intelligente avec qui Tony avait couché, et probablement le plus sexy, aussi. Donc être monogame ? Ouais, Tony pourrait vraiment faire ça avec Loki. Pourquoi baiser avec quelqu'un d'autre quand vous pouviez le faire avec un _dieu _? Huh, il en était un aussi. Il l'avait presque oublié.

« Je n'ai jamais changé depuis de nombreuses, nombreuses années, » commenta Loki tandis que lui et Tony passèrent comme une flèche à travers les rues. Manhattan n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour rouler en Jaguar, mais Tony s'en moquait Si il heurtait quelqu'un, il pourrait payer les damages. « C'est bizarre. »

« Tu n'as jamais été différent? » questionna Tony, « Je veux dire, naturellement. » ajouta t-il lorsque Loki se tourna pour le regarder. « Mes cheveux étaient un peu blonds lorsque j'étais plus jeune, genre, lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Je suis devenu brun foncé rapidement. »

« Vraiment ? » renifla Loki, semblant amusé. « Tu as une photo, j'espère ? »

« Tais toi, » marmonna Tony et Loki sourit.

« Non, j'ai toujours eu les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts, au moins, je l'assume. Nous n'avons pas de photographes sur Asgard comme vous. Il doit y avoir quelques peintures mais elles datent de lorsque j'étais bébé et enfant, mais rien de trop détaillé. Je crois que Frigga m'a dit que j'avais les yeux bleus lorsque j'étais bébé mais... » il s'interrompit et haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas rentrer plus amplement dans les détails. Tony avait l'impression que ça avait un rapport avec l'adoption et son statut de géant de glace, mais il n'allait pas pousser.

« Donc, tu as toujours été végétarien ? » demanda Tony, « Je connais un restaurant qui fait des lasagnes végétariennes à mourir. Enfin, je pense qu'elles l'étaient, mon dernier rendez vous là bas date d'assez longtemps. »

« Oh, tu voudrais m'emmener là où tu as eu ton dernier rendez vous, Stark » le taquina Loki, « Comme c'est original ! »

« Tais toi, ils font de la bonne bouffe, » souffla Tony, « et les paparazzis seront susceptibles d'être au rendez vous. Et souviens toi que c'est ce _que _nous voulions. »

« Mm, oui. » fredonna Loki.

« Donc, appelle moi Tony. » ordonna le génie tandis qu'il s'arrêta devant le restaurant. « Mes partenaires ne m'ont jamais appelé Stark, sauf si c'était précédé d'un ''monsieur''. »

« Si tu le dis, _Anthony_. » ronronna Loki avant de sortir de la voiture. Tony cligna des yeux. Puis il frissonna. _Bon sang._

Loki l'attendait, et enroula un bras autour de sa taille aussitôt que Tony fut plus près. Tony renifla mais fit de même, l'entraînant vers les portes du restaurant. Un voiturier apparut, semblant nerveux de rencontrer Tony Stark, mais Tony l'ignora et lui lança les clés avant d'entrer dans le restaurant.

C'était un endroit chic et coloré de rouge et de blanc. Le sol était en bois avec des tapis épais couvrant la plupart des allées. Des tableaux dont Tony n'avait jamais fait attention accrochés sur le mur, et des décorations diverses et aléatoires un peu partout mais Tony ne s'en occupait pas non plus.

L'allée était plutôt longue, mais Tony y passé tranquillement, ignorant les souffles autour de lui, tout comme les murmures « Est-ce que c'est Tony Stark ? ».

Une liasse de billets de cent dollars glissé dans la poche et soudainement Tony et Loki étaient assis à la meilleure table et on leur proposait les alcools. Loki poussa le menu sur son côté, ignorant tout des alcools Midgardiens, alors Tony choisit une bouteille de vin le vin allait avec tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand le serveur disparut, Tony sourit à Loki.

« Quoi ? » questionna Loki sa voix était comme éteinte, calme, légère...un peu différente de sa voix habituelle. Tony ne l'aimait pas particulièrement mais bon...Il préférait Loki sur tout les critères.

« Rien » dit Tony en haussant les épaules, « Tu es bon. »

Loki avait redimensionné un des costumes de Tony afin de pouvoir le porter, parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix dans les vêtements Midgardiens. Il utilisait juste ce qui le mettait en valeur. Donc il portait un vrai costume de soirée avec une chemise bleue en dessous ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, et une cravate rayée bleue et noire. Ses cheveux -blonds bouclés parce qu'il était Logan- avaient été arrangés par la magie.

Tony réalisa qu'il devrait acheter une garde robe à Loki il ne pouvait pas tout faire par la magie si c'était pour se faire attraper par Thor.

« Journée shopping, » sourit Tony, et Loki leva un sourcil.

« Pardon ? »

« Nous devrions te trouver de nouveaux vêtements, _Logan _» dit Tony, souriant lorsque Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suppose que tu voudras beaucoup de noir et de vert ? »

« Pas si Thor est dans les parages, » renifla Loki, la voix calme. « Du noir et du bleu aussi, d'ailleurs le bleu correspondra à la véritable couleur de mes yeux. »

Ah, oui...Les yeux de Loki étaient bleus, bleus _clairs_ ce qui se voyait bien avec la chemise qu'il portait. Bon sang, Loki était sexy et peu importe à quoi il ressemblait.

Pourquoi Tony avait-il proposé un dîner ? Ils auraient pu rester à la Tour et baiser comme des lapins toute la nuit. Et en plus, Tony était encore un peu fatigué -Fichue pomme!- et il était _affamé. _Donc oui, un dîner en public.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils ne commandent -du steak pour Tony et quelque pâtes végétariennes** pour Loki- et établirent la conversation tout en mangeant. Ils avaient à peine commencé jusqu'à ce que Loki se pencha en avant, les yeux rivés sur Tony. « Nous sommes surveillés. »

« Je suis toujours surveillé, » dit Tony en haussant les épaules. « Par qui ? » demanda t-il ensuite.

« Presque tout le monde, » répondit Loki, « Les serveurs, les patrons...et même quelqu'un dehors avec une caméra. »

« Est-ce que tu peux voir de qui il s'agit ? » questionna Tony, « la personne avec la caméra. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, c'est soit un de vos journalistes Midgardiens ou un agent du SHIELD, » marmonna Loki. Il planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de carotte et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, mâchant doucement tout en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Tony.

« Je ne trouve pas que c'est important, » dit Tony, « Nous voulons tout les deux qu'ils sachent que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Vrai, » dit Loki en hochant la tête. Il se mit à sourire soudainement et posa sa fourchette, ce qui surpris Tony qui leva un sourcil interrogateur, et il se pencha par dessus la table. « Peut-être que nous devrions leur donner quelque chose de plus intéressant _à regarder_, hmm ? »

Tony avait le sentiment qu'il savait où cela allait les mener, et avala lentement lorsque Loki se pencha au dessus de la table, sa taille rendant l'action plus facile et élégante. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque des fines, légères et fraîches lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, mais saisit rapidement le coup et lécha les lèvres de Loki, et faufila sa langue dans la bouche de Loki lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Tony était penché au dessus de la table avec une main, se tenant droit tandis qu'il saisit la mâchoire de Loki avec son autre main. Il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki, et Tony n'était pas sûr si il parviendrait à s'habituer aux cheveux courts de Loki. Il aurait vraiment pu être tiré d'un magasine de L'Oreal.

Il se séparèrent pendant un moment, gardant le baiser chaste, et Loki sourit quand il vit le sourire éberlué de Tony. Mais les joues de Loki se tintèrent de rose, donc Tony trouva qu'il y avait match nul. Il sourit et se rassit, s'installant confortablement.

« Bon sang, Lo » grogna t-il avant de reprendre son couteau et sa fourchette.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Loki.

« Même les petits baiser avec toi sont stupéfiants. » dit Tony. Loki sembla surprise puis timide, et Tony lui fit un clin d'œil avant de manger sa viande.

Loki se rassit, ses yeux bleus prenant des teintes malicieuses, et Tony savait qu'il allait payer pour avoir fait rougir le dieu.

Ca en valait vraiment la peine.

…

Tony réalisa qu'ils n'auraient pas dû aller dans un restaurant fantaisie après avoir payer l'addition. Il était toujours affamé, comme il l'avait été avant, il aurait bien mangé un autre steak, peut être quelque chips ou un cheeseburger. Il devrait faire attention à son appétit quand il reverrait les Avengers, parce que si ils le voyaient manger comme ça soudainement, ils se douteraient de quelque chose. Tony était connu pour sauter plusieurs repas...

« Nous devrions nous arrêter au White Castle*** ou quelque chose dans le style, » murmura Tony à Loki tandis qu'ils se levèrent. Loki avait parfois retiré son blouson durant le dîner et la retirait à nouveau.

« Hmm ? »

Tony sourit et s'approcha, lissant ses épaules et les revers. Loki leva un sourcil. « J'ai encore faim, » admit le génie.

Loki sourit. « Tout comme moi. Peu importe, nous devrions garder ces apparences lorsque nous sortons. Et Tony Stark est connu pour les bons dîners, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ouais, » dit Tony en hochant la tête « Nous nous arrêterons dans un fast food ».

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, il y avait des journalistes partout, et Tony se rendit compte que le petit baiser avec Loki avait bien fait jaser. Tony n'avait jamais fait de sa sexualité un secret, c'est juste que d'habitude il était plus attiré par les femmes. De plus, les hommes semblaient être plus discret, ils ne voulaient pas être vus avec Tony Stark dans la presse. Donc Tony avait rarement été photographié avec des hommes, enfin, pas depuis sa deuxième relation sérieuse.

Les questions fusèrent immédiatement, venant de gauche, de droite, d'en face. Tony attendait patiemment tandis que les appareils flashèrent, les caméras et les téléphones braqués sur leurs visages. Les journalistes se battant pour la meilleure place.

« C'est mon petit ami, » dit Tony lorsqu'il y eut une accalmie et il reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre. « Euh, mon _partenaire. _» siffla t-il doucement, en lançant un regard à Loki. Loki, bien sûr, sourit comme le filou qu'il était.

« Partenaire ? » s'écria quelqu'un, et s'en suivirent plusieurs dizaines de questions que Tony ne comprenaient pas. Sérieusement, pourquoi pouvaient-ils penser qu'il pourrait entendre et comprendre leurs putains de questions ?

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de questions et de flash incessant, il entendit quelqu'un dire, « Est-ce que c'est votre coming out, M. Stark ? »

Tony rigola à cela, et Loki semblait amusé à ses côtés. « _Mon coming out ? _» répéta Tony, fixant des yeux la femme qui avait posé cette question. « Oh, ma chère, quel âge avez vous ? » et il ne dit rien d'autre.

D'autres questions furent posées, mais Tony les ignora.

« Je ne suis pas gay, » cria t-il lorsqu'il entendit des personnes répéter ce mot, « bisexuel si vous devez utiliser un terme précis, » corrigea t-il, « ou pansexuel, celui ci m'irait bien mieux d'ailleurs. Enfin, si vous savez ce que c'est. »

Il rencontra des regards vides.

Tony roula des yeux, « Bref, oui, c'est mon petit ami, amant, une personne spéciale, peu importe comme vous voudrez l'appeler. Chéri, » il se tourna vers Loki, qui souriait doucement(ce qui était foutrement hilarant), « tu veux te présenter ? »

« Logan Thomas, » leur dit Loki.

Et des questions tombèrent sur _Loki. _Le dieu cligna des yeux, se sentant à peine concerné, et attendit qu'ils se turent tous pour dire, « Oui, je suis Anglais, et je vis ici depuis quelque mois. J'ai rencontré Anthony il y a quelque semaines dans un bar, et nous avons décider de continuer de nous fréquenter. Et c'est tous ce que vous saurez sur moi. »

Il tira Tony par le coude et le génie le suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Un voiturier lui tendit les clés, et Tony glissa deux cents billets dans la poches du garçon. Tony ouvrit la porte à Loki, et Loki l'embrassa pour faire le spectacle, laissant une foule de journalistes prendre des photos.

Tony sourit et ferma la porte.

…

*Jötun, si vous préférez.

**J'adore le fait que Loki est comme moi:D(okay, je me tais XD)

***fast food


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

_The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement  
If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
But I know they just don't understand _

_Simple plan – Take my hand. _

_Merci à Callinstontheweb pour la petite précision sur une phrase à retourner dans tout les sens..._

_Bonne lecture, _

...

JARVIS n'avait pas rappelé à Tony qu'il aurait du être en patrouille cette nuit là -quelque chose que les Avengers avaient mis en place suite à l'évasion et à la réapparition de Loki- donc après un coup rapide avec le dieu, Tony enfila son armure Iron Man pour faire quelque tours dans la ville.

Tout était calme, enfin, aussi calme que ''la ville qui ne dormait jamais'' le permettait. Après vingt minutes, Tony scannait les radios de la police pour savoir si quelque chose s'était passé, mais il y avait juste eu quelques vols et des disputes conjugales, et Tony ne s'occupait pas de cela. Il se souciait guère de ce que les Avengers avaient imaginé -des affaires comme quoi von Doom et Loki et d'autres super vilains avaient décidé de sortir du bois.

Aussi longtemps qu'ils ne le dérangeait pas il ne se souciait guère de ce qu'ils faisaient. Vraiment, Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à contacter Loki ; ce pacte concernait une revanche, réduire le SHIELD à néant. Il aurait du joindre Loki plus tôt.

Tony fit quelque flips, testa quelque choses, et prit quelque notes ; il était toujours en train d'améliorer ces armures, et il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait ajouter à sa dernière armure ; celle qu'il porterait lorsqu'il réduirait le SHIELD à néant. Les armures Iron Man avaient été construites plus pour se défendre que pour se battre, mais aussitôt qu'il serait contre les Avengers, ce qui incluait le Hulk et un dieu Nordique ; Tony aurait besoin d'armures plus performantes.

« Monsieur, une cible est verrouillée directement sur vous, » dit soudainement JARVIS, sortant Tony de ses pensées.

« Où ça ? » demanda Tony, en redressant son armure avant d'avoir un vol stationnaire

« Cent dix pieds au nord-ouest et se rapprochant, » répondit JARVIS.

« Scanne, » dit Tony.

JARVIS fit ce qu'il lui demanda, et bientôt une image apparut en haut une sorte de chose ardente se dirigeait droit sur lui comme une balle. Cinquante pieds, trente, vingt, quin-

« MERDE ! » Tony poussa un cri aigu -oui, il devait l'admettre, il était à l'aise avec sa masculinité, merci beaucoup- tandis qu'un énorme dragon surgit soudainement en face de lui. Et c'était un putain de dragon un Asiatique(Tony était fan des dragons lorsqu'il avait cinq ans), avec un long corps sinueux, des ailes de cuirs noirs, et des griffes qui auraient pu arracher l'armure de Tony.

Il flotta juste à côté de Tony, ne faisant pas de geste d'attaque, et Tony ne faisait que...le fixer. JARVIS prit une photo et la projeta dans son casque.

Le dragon rigola -Tony en était sur- et il ouvrit sa mâchoire. De la fumée afflua de sa gorge, et Tony regarda, dans une sorte de transe, tandis que des lettres d'un mot commençaient à se former avec la fumée.

Tony cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il était censé répondre ? Sa vie était foutrement bien foutue.

Passant l'armure en mode speaker, Tony dit ' « Vas te faire enculer. »

Le dragon sourit à nouveau, Tony en était sur. Plus de fumée jaillit de sa gorge, de ses narines, formant des mots.

_Tu l'as déjà fait._

Tony fronça les sourcils à cela. Attends une seconde...

« Loki ? »

Le dragon fit un tour, la queue virevoltante et les ailes battantes pour se maintenir dans les airs. Il se rapprocha et Tony avait à combattre chaque instinct qui lui disait _bouge ton cul, barre toi de là, c'est un putain de dragon ! _ Il se contenta de continuer à planer tandis que la créature se rapprochait, et quand elle fut plus proche-

« Monsieur, la couleur des yeux du dragon est la correspondance exacte de ceux de Loki. » l'informa JARVIS.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais J, j'avais remarqué, » Il regarda Loki le dragon -parce que apparemment c'était quelque chose que Loki pouvait faire. « Un dragon, vraiment ? »

Plus de mots en fumée.

_J'allais choisir une forme d'oiseau, mais je pensais que tu ne me verrais pas passer. _

Tony ricana. « Ouais, okay, un dragon attire complètement mon attention. »

Loki tourna soudainement sa tête vers la droite et s'envola plus haut dans les airs avant de tourner, son corps glissant gracieusement dans les airs. Tony leva un sourcil mais le suivit lorsqu'il s'envola plus loin il ralentit même afin de Tony puisse le suivre.

Loki les mena vers un toit et il se transforma à mi-chemin soudainement il portait son armure Asgardienne, ses cheveux noirs fouettant dans les airs autour de son visage tandis qu'il chutait d'une dizaine de mètre pour atterrir finalement sur ses pieds. Il atterrit sur le toit en position accroupie et se remit facilement sur ses pieds après. Tony atterrit beaucoup moins gracieusement que Loki et se retourna vers lui avant même d'avoir levé sa visière.

« Frimeur, » dit-il en faisant la grimace. Loki ricana. « Okay, c'était quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Tony tandis qu'il s'approchait de Loki, ses bottes écrasant tous ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds.

« Je n'aime pas me réveiller seul, Stark. » dit Loki, « et particulièrement quand je me réveille d'assez bonne humeur. »

Tony fit un moue exagérée qui fit sourire Loki. « Aww...Donc Tony manquait à Lo-Lo ? »

« Tais toi, sale mortel ! » s'écria Loki, mais son ton était plus affectueux qu'autre chose, donc Tony sourit et se rapprocha pour supprimer la distance restante entre eux. Il pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Loki et -_magnifique_ l'armure d'Iron Man le rendait aussi grand que Loki- et Loki lui rendit son baiser.

« Le dragon, » dit Tony lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, « c'était superbe. »

« Métamorphose, » fut la seule réponse de Loki.

« Alors il y a des dragons sur Asgard ? » demanda Tony.

« Pas sur Asgard, non. » Loki secoua la tête, « mais sur les autres royaumes oui. Je devrais t'y emmener un jour, il y a des créatures fascinantes. »

« Ouais, » souffla Tony. Il avait la sensation que les vrais dragons allaient être _un peu plus_ grand que la forme de Loki, mais peu importe. Des putains de dragons ! « Donc tu as soudainement décidé de sortir et de venir voler un tour avec moi ? » le questionna t-il.

Loki haussa les épaules et s'avança jusqu'au bord du toit. Il n'y avait pas de mur rien pour stopper quelqu'un qui tomberait dans le vide. Derrière eux il y avait quelque salles de maintenance, quelque pièces dues aux ventilations, et plein d'autres choses que les personnes gardaient en haut des gras de ciel pour les maintenir en bon fonctionnement. Il supposa que personne sauf un gars de la maintenance ne pouvait accéder ici d'où le fait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mur.

« J'ai été soudainement frappé par l'envie urgente de voir la ville de dessus, » dit Loki lorsque Tony le rejoignit.

« Oh ? » fredonna Tony.

« Mm, » Loki hocha la tête une fois, « Bientôt, elle ne sera rien qu'à nous. »

Tony pouffa de rire il ne pouvait pas l'aider. « Tout ce que tu vois sera notre royaume. » Loki se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé. « Okay, sérieusement c'est mon côté comédien. » décida Tony. « Je fais des blagues hilarantes parfois, tu les apprécieras. »

« Mm, » répéta Loki.

« D'ailleurs, » Toy s'éclaircit la gorge et laissa ses yeux dériver sur la ville sous lui. « Je possède déjà cette ville. »

« En effet, » approuva Loki. « Cependant, nous allons la posséder complètement. Pas de SHIELD se précipitant pour réclamer sa propriété pas d'Avengers essayant de la défendre et de contrer nos plans pas de méchants dans l'ombre essayant d'être le meilleur. »

Tony ricana. « Tu sais, les Avengers s'inquiétaient sur le fait que tu aies commencé à travailler avec Von Doom. »

« Pardon ? » Loki se tourna vers le génie, semblant bien énervé. « Je ne _m'abaisserais_ jamais à travailler avec quelqu'un comme _Victor_. Il parle de lui à la troisième personne ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit ! » approuva Tony en hochant la tête. « Clint a fait quelque allusions à vous deux utilisant de la magie, et j'ai rectifié en disant que la magie de Doom n'était rien comparée à la tienne. J'ai dit qu'aucun vrai sorcier- »

« Magicien. » corrigea Loki.

« Magicien, » continua Tony en levant les yeux au ciel, « aucun magicien digne de ce nom ne voudrait travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté que Doom. Plus particulièrement lorsque l'on sait que Doom est un humain. »

« Exactement, » renifla Loki, observant la ville à nouveau. « Je ne travaille pas avec des mortels. »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, » rigola Tony.

Loki sourit faiblement, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la ville, et le silence tomba ils étaient juste deux hommes silencieux qui fixaient la ville. D'habitude, Tony n'était pas à l'aise avec le silence. Il mettait la musique très fort chaque fois qu'il travaillait. Quand ce n'était pas la musique, le bruit des outils, le bruit de ses ordinateurs, étaient assez pour combler le silence. La nuit, c'était le bruit de ses amants dans le lit, ou le _tick, tick, tick_ de l'horloge qu'il avait construit exprès pour qu'elle fasse ce bruit. Il ne s'était jamais bien senti avec le silence lorsqu'il était jeune, et sûrement pas lorsqu'il était en Afghanistan.

Mais à ce moment, se tenant debout aux côtés de Loki...il se sentait bien. Oui, il y avait le vague bruit du trafique en dessous, des personnes se précipitant dans les rues et ce malgré le fait qu'il était tard. Mais sinon, c'était tout à fait silencieux...et Tony se sentait bien avec cela.

« Tu es d'une humeur bizarre ce soir, » commenta Tony après au moins quinze minutes de silence et vraiment, on devrait lui donner une médaille pour le fait d'être resté silencieux aussi longtemps.

« Mm, » fredonna Loki, à nouveau.

« Le dragon la recherche. » continua Tony. « Ca veut dire ? »

« Je suppose qu'une partie de moi pleurera la perte...de ce silence, lorsque nous attaquerons le SHIELD. » admit Loki. « D'habitude, j'ai horreur du silence, ça me fait comme des sortes de démangeaisons sur la peau. Mais je ressentais le besoin de regarder cette ville, maintenant, avant que nous mettions vraiment notre plan en action. Cette ville -ce _monde_- n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il va arriver. »

Oui, Tony pouvait comprendre cela. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de faire d'Iron Man un vilain, il construisait une armure qui lui permettrait de se battre de toutes les manières, ainsi il pourrait se battre avec Loki sans que les médias ne déversent leurs langues de vipères comme quoi lui et Loki se seraient alliés. Le SHIELD le saurait et ils avaient essayé sans aucun doute en vendant Tony aux médias. Mais Tony possédait cette planète ils croyaient chaque chose qu'il disait.

Donc oui, Tony possédait bien cette planète, mais pas de la façon que lui et Loki l'avait planifié pas encore. Bientôt, lui et Loki la posséderait complètement ils détruiraient le SHIELD et le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial et tout les petits vilains leur tournant autour et qui croient avoir une chance de pouvoir posséder Midgard à leur tour. Midgard appartiendrait entièrement à Tony et Loki, et le monde n'en avait aucune idée.

« Maintenant, je me sens bizarre. » murmura Tony. Loki ricana à côté de lui. « Non, sérieusement. » continua Tony. « Tu m'as amené à penser sérieusement Lo. Je n'aime pas ça, je suis censé être quelqu'un qui ne réfléchit pas et fonce tête baissée. »

« Toutes mes excuses. » sourit Loki, ne semblant pas du tout désolé. « J'ai juste ressenti le besoin de sortir et...de voir. Ca tombe sous le sens. »

« Ouais, » dit Tony en hochant la tête. Ca l'était en effet. Au moins, pour Tony ça l'était. « Le calme avant la tempête. » murmura t-il

« En effet, » approuva Loki.

« Les Avengers vont bientôt être de retour, » dit Tony, décidant de changer de sujet. Il avait voulu en parler à Loki toute la journée, mais il avait oublié ils avaient eu des choses plus importantes en tête. Et il y avait eu le sexe. Oh, Tony _aimait_ le sexe.

Loki souleva ses sourcils, montrant à Tony qu'il attendait la suite.

« Steve avait quelque affaires à régler à propos des Avengers à Vegas. Son vol revient demain en milieu de journée. Bruce est occupé avec quelque chose de super secret que le SHIELD et Fury lui ont confié et il pense que je ne peux pas savoir de quoi il s'agit, mais JARVIS m'a dit qu'il serait de retour demain soir. Black Widow et Hawkeye seront de retour le jour suivant et je n'ai aucune idée du cas de Thor. »

« Il doit préformer ses devoirs de roi dans deux ou trois semaines, ça dépend de ce qu'il se passera d'ici là, » dit Loki. « Il est sur Asgard depuis...dix-sept jours, donc il devrait être de retour pour la fin de semaine. »

« Okay. »

« J'ai vu avec ton ordinateur -JARVIS- pour me choisir une fausse adresse pour Logan Thomas. » continua Loki, et Tony leva ses sourcils, se tournant pour regarder le dieu. « Je pensais qu'il serait prudent que nous ayons tous les éléments importants bien coordonnés avant que Logan n'emménage dans la Tour Stark ce que nous avions convenus lorsque nous avons crée l'identité de Logan. »

« Ah, » marmonna Tony, « Devrais-je me sentir concerné de te voir toi et mon IA en si bonne entente ? »

Loki sourit ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement, ses yeux verts se plissèrent un peu. « Peut être, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Tony renifla. Peu importe. JARVIS ne le trahirait jamais. Et Loki non plus d'ailleurs pas après le petit contrat qu'ils avaient signé.

« JARVIS a été programmé pour ne signaler ta présence qu'en tant que Logan ou Lily. » dit Tony, « Donc tu pourras traîner dans le coin avant que Steve soit de retour, si tu veux. »

« Peut être que je devrais rencontrer certains de tes compagnons avant de venir m'installer ? » suggéra Loki. « De cette façon, il me connaîtront un peu avant de me voir vivre ici. »

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. » approuva Tony. « Je pensais que tu pourrais traîner dans le coin pendant un mois avant de venir t'installer ? Ensuite, tu me suggérerais l'idée de l'assistante. »

Loki hocha juste la tête et le silence tomba à nouveau. C'était agréable, comme avant

« Bien, » expira Tony. « et si on se changeait les idées ? Peut être que nous pourrions aller grignoter -je meurs de faim- et peut être que nous pourrions prendre une douche...et baiser. J'ai vraiment envie de baiser. »

Loki ricana et se tourna entièrement vers Tony, lui faisant face. « Vous n'êtes pas très subtil, M. Stark. »

« Dois-je vraiment l'être ? » dit Tony en lorgnant Loki de la tête aux pieds.

Les lèvres de Loki se courbèrent. « Pas du tout. » Il avait sans doute du se téléporter ou s'approcher très rapidement, Tony n'en avait aucune idée parce que soudainement leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un baiser brutal qui le fit se sentir mal à l'aise dans son armure. Il devrait construire un petit renflement dans l'entrejambe si Loki recommençait cela à nouveau.

Leurs lèvres s'enchaînèrent, et Loki griffa Tony dans le cou tandis que celui-ci glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki. Quand ils se séparèrent, tout deux essoufflés, Tony était sûr qu'il saignant et Loki se tenait la tête.

« Je devrais nous téléporter, ou bien tu préférerais voler ? »

« Voler, » répondit Tony immédiatement, souriant au plus grand homme. « A moins que ta petite forme de dragon ne puisse pas me suivre. »

Loki fit la grimace, mais c'était de façon joueuse, alors Tony continu de lui sourire. « Oh, je vais te montrer à quel point je peux être rapide, Stark. » grogna Loki.

Il embrassa les lèvres de Tony à nouveau avant de sauter dans le vide. Tony paniqua mais vit que Loki changeait de forme il n'y avait pas eu de flash de magie, rien d'autre que Loki qui disparut pour laisser la place à un dragon plus grand que Thor. De la fumée sortir de ses narines tandis qu'il s'élevait. Tony le voyait à peine dans le ciel noir.

Et puis, Loki battit des ailes et vola dans les airs, fonçant vers la Tour Stark, et Tony sourit. « Pas aujourd'hui, beaux yeux. » dit-il avant de s'élancer après Loki, baissant sa visière. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se fasse battre par Loki à la course.

Et, si ça arrivait juste parce qu'il aurait bousculé le dieu avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur le toit de la Tour,...eh bien...il le payerait vingt minutes plus tard. Il était sur qu'il allait avoir les carreaux de la salle de bain imprimés dans le dos pour l'éternité..._mais ça en vaudrait la peine. _

…

_**A suivre. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

Note de la traductrice : Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, le rythme de publication a ralenti, et pour cause, une autre traduction sur le feu et le fait que je sois en vacances(on en profite !). Je reste néanmoins disponible de temps à autre pour poursuivre la traduction de cette fic. J'espère que vous aimez toujours. De plus, l'auteur n'a pas publiée depuis un moment, donc je ralenti la publication histoire que vous ayez tout de même des chapitres à lire :)

Bises, bonne lecture,

Angie.

…

_« Monsieur, je vous suggère de vous réveiller. De préférence dans les quinze prochaines secondes. »_

Tony gémit et roula sur le côté. Loki était à ses côtés, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Je vais te tuer si tu bouges encore, » mais sa voix était étouffée par un oreiller, donc Tony n'était pas vraiment sûr. Il aurait parié ses armures qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de menace, peu importe.

« J, laisse tomber. » grommela Tony. Il frotta son visage contre le dos de Loki -apparemment il utilisait Loki comme oreiller, _tais toi_, Loki était confortable !- et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Loki. « Dors. »

« _Monsieur, il est midi vingt trois, et le Captain Rodgers est en chemin. » _dit JARVIS.

Tony sursauta, le sommeil complètement oublié, et fut très vite hors du lit.

« Ow. » gémit-il en regardant vers Loki, qui avait bougé et il dévisageait Tony depuis le matelas.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » dit Loki.

Okay, non. Vraiment non. Loki était tellement adorable lorsqu'il était tiré du sommeil qu'il fut impossible pour Tony de le prendre au sérieux.

« _Monsieur, le Captain Rogers atteindra le auvent dans vingt et une secondes. » _intervint JARVIS.

« Putain, » gémit Tony et il sauta sur ses pieds. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu le laisses rentrer quand tu sais que Loki est ici ? » demanda t-il.

« _Vous ne m'avez pas explicitement ordonné d'empêcher qui que se soit d'entrer si M. Laufeyson était présent, » _répliqua JARVIS « _Et vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez être réveillé lorsque le Captain Rogers serait en près de la Tour, Monsieur. »_

« Ne fais pas le matin avec moi, JARVIS. » grommela Tony tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers ses tiroirs, cherchant un tee-shirt ou un jean à enfiler pour cacher sa nudité. Il trouva un boxer, et l'enfila tandis que Loki s'asseyait derrière lui et baillait.

« _Je suis ce que vous avez fait de moi, Monsieur. _» annonça JARVIS, avant « _le Captain Rogers est à l'intérieur à présent. _»

« Putain, » Tony se retourna rapidement, mais Loki avait déjà changé il était Logan maintenant, ses cheveux courts et blonds, en désordre à cause du sommeil. Il fit un clin d'œil à Tony avant de se glisser hors du lit et leva une main maintenant vêtu d'une chemise et de rien d'autre, il se promena dans la pièce et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Tony par derrière, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Tony.

« Je devrais arrêter d'utiliser autant de magie. Thor sera bientôt de retour. » murmura t-il et il pressa ses lèvres dans le cou de Tony.

« Tony ? » C'était Steve. _Et_ Tony était toujours à moitié nu. Superbe.

« Juste une minute. » cria Tony et il continua sa chasse au pantalon. « Lok- Logan, arrête ça. » il siffla quand Loki glissa une main sous son sous-vêtements, agrippant sa bite. Et le petit Tony -façon de parler, parce que Tony était _assez imposant, _merci beaucoup- se contracta, ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

« Je n'essaie pas de t'aider, » sourit Loki. Mais il donna un Tony un autre baiser rapide avant de se reculer, et Tony cherchait un pantalon avant que Steve n'arrive.

« Tu es déjà réveillé ? » dit Steve depuis le couloir. « Huh, je pense que tu- » Il se coupa lui même en jetant des coups d'œils dans la pièce, et aperçut Loki – Logan, peu importe. Steve avait vraiment été confus la première fois qu'il avait rencontré un des amants de Tony, mais ça arrivait tellement souvent qu'il avait appris à s'y faire. Il n'aimait pas ça – Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Tony traitait les gens comme si ils étaient jetables, mais il était habitué à force.

Il rougissait toujours comme un jeune de vingt ans et détournait précipitamment le regard.

« Oh, um, désolé, » murmura t-il.

« Pas de soucis, » sourit Loki.

« Je vais...attendre dans la cuisine, » Steve disparut avant que Tony ne puisse dire quelque chose, et Loki ricana dans ses mains.

« T'es un vrai trou du cul, » marmonna Tony.

« Mais bien sûr, » sourit Loki, « A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et saisit une chemise qu'il enfila tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, « Tu viens ? » demanda t-il par dessus son épaule. « Nous devrions présenter le plus tôt possible mon petit copain Logan. »

« _Partenaire_, Stark ! » siffla Loki, « Comme je te l'ai dit hier soit, je n'ai aucune envie d'être appelé _petit copain _»

« Ouais, ouais, » il leva une main. « Viens, je suis affamé, »

« Tu as toujours faim. »

« A qui la faute ? »

« Tu es celui qui a voulu la Pomme. »

« Shhh ! » siffla Tony, faisant sourire Loki.

« Le Captain Rogers est actuellement dans la cuisine, » dit Loki, « Il ne peut pas m'entendre. »

« Quand même, » grommela Tony, « tu dois toujours être prudent. Particulièrement quand Clint et Natasha sont dans les parages. »

« Qui ne sont pas _actuellement_ ici. » commenta Loki.

« Je te déteste, » déclara Tony tout en marchant dans le couloir.

« Tu es un vrai enfant, » soupira Loki, mais il sourit ensuite. Vraiment, Stark était vraiment comme lui, c'était incroyable.

« Pas du tout, » répliqua Tony en retour. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment, mais peu importe il était affamé. Il avait prit l'habitude d'être très affamé depuis quelque jours, mais il devrait veiller à cela quand les Avengers seraient dans les parages. D'ordinaire, il mangeait un, peut être deux bout de pains au déjeuner. Actuellement il en aurait bien mangé six, et il mangerait bien quelque chose d'autre lorsque Steve serait parti. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'il aurait du passer une commande pour avoir un peu de nourriture, et pour avoir un mini-frigo dans l'atelier.

Tony en fit une note mentale et entra dans la cuisine. Son auvent avait été équipé avec tous ce dont Tony avait besoin, ce qui voulait dire une chambre, un bar, un petit, et personnel atelier pour des travaux plus sensibles, et une cuisine. Il y avait d'autres petites pièces, -bureaux et une bibliothèque-, mais Tony ne s'en servait jamais.

Le fait qu'il ait une cuisine ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la cuisine sauf des pizzas froides, de la glace et des céréales. Tony aimait beaucoup les céréales.

« Hey, Stevie. » l'appela Tony.

Le Captain était assis au comptoir de la cuisine, une boîte à sa gauche et une tasse à sa droite. Steve n'affectionnait pas particulièrement le café, mais il aimait bien en boire tout de même.

« Tony, » dit Steve en hochant la tête, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Loki.

« Donc, tu as rencontré Logan, » dit Tony et il alla se servir une tasse de café à la machine. Il regarda Loki, qui hocha la tête, et lui en servit une également.

« Pas correctement, » corrigea Steve. Il tendit sa main lorsque Loki fut plus près, un petit sourire. « Steve Rogers. »

Loki se crispa et Tony dû se mordre pour ne pas rire. Le Trickster saisit la main de Steve en disant, « Logan Thomas. » avant de la lâcher rapidement. Il se glissa sur un tabouret à l'opposé de Steve, et sourit lorsque Tony lui tendit sa tasse de café. « Merci, mon cher. »

Tony renifla mais ne dit rien avant de s'asseoir à côté de Loki.

« Donc... » marmonna Steve en les regardant de façon très significative.

« Ouais, Logan ne va nulle pas, » dit Tony, et Steve haussa les sourcils. « Nous sortons ensemble. »

« Vous sortez ensemble, » répéta Steve, semblant confus.

« Oui, je peux sortir avec quelqu'un, » bouda Tony, « demande à Pepper. »

Steve soupira doucement et Tony leva les yeux au ciel quand le Captain ne le regardait pas. _Nous y voilà,_ pensa t-il.

« Pepper est inquiète, » dit Steve.

Pepper était tout le temps inquiète, alors rien de nouveau. La relation entre Tony et Pepper avait toujours été tendue, mais c'est devenu bien pire après l'invasion de Loki. Pourquoi Pepper avait-elle surprise qu'Iron Man avait presque faillit mourir durant l'invasion, Tony n'en avait aucune idée. Il mourrait pratiquement chaque semaine. Si elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, elle n'aurait pas du sortir avec Tony.

Elle était toujours présidente de la compagnie, mais leur relation était maintenant complètement close. Il parlait rarement sans avoir pour motif Stark Industries. Tony était surpris de voir qu'elle ne lui manquait pas tant que ça. Bien sûr, Pepper était super la plupart du temps, mais toutes ses remarques, les ''Tony, tu ne manges pas correctement.'', et ''Tony, tu as besoin de sommeil,'' et _blah, blah, blaaahhh !_. Elle le traitait comme un enfant de cinq ans. Contrairement à ce que les gens croyaient, Tony était un adulte Il pouvait s'occuper et prendre soin de lui. Il connaissait ses limites, il savait jusqu'à quand il pouvait rester levé, et pendant combien de temps il pouvait travailler jusqu'à vraiment avoir besoin de sommeil. Les constantes remarques de Pepper l'avaient finalement lassé. Ca ne lui manquait vraiment pas.

« Alors ? » Tony balaya les préoccupations de Steve et se tourna vers Loki. « Tu veux un bagel ? »

« S'il te plaît, » Loki hocha la tête, et regarda curieusement Tony se lever. Il attrapa trois assiettes -parce que parfois il pouvait aussi être sympa- et prit plusieurs choses dans le frigo fromage blanc, confiture et beurre. Steve et Bruce aimaient tous les deux avoir de la confiture sur leurs bagels, tandis que Tony préférait le fromage blanc.

Loki n'avait franchement aucune idée de ce qu'était un bagel, mais regarda Tony en couper un en deux et répandre de la crème sur les deux moitiés avant de faire de même pour le sien. Il mâcha pensivement pendant quelque secondes avant d'essayer avec du beurre, et de la confiture. Il privilégia le fromage blanc après cela et Tony sourit Loki les aimaient comme lui ! Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il apprécia cela comme une victoire.

Steve semblait vraiment déterminé de parler de Pepper, mais il comprit rapidement que Tony n'avait aucunement l'intention de recommencer à parler de cela. Parfois, Steve faisait preuve de tact, alors il se racla la gorge et changea de sujet. « Depuis combien de temps...sortez vous ensemble ? »

« Quelques semaines, » répondit Tony.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un bar, » dit Loki, souriant légèrement à Tony. Il y avait un reflet malicieux dans ses yeux, il essayait de tromper Steve, après tout. Il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il éclate de rire maintenant.

« Nous avons un peu tout fait, » dit Tony en haussant les épaules, « Et je lui ai demandé de sortir. »

« Je vois, » dit Steve, même si il pensait clairement le contraire. Ce qui était compréhensible Tony ne pouvait pas sortir avec quelqu'un.

« Je suis bien conscient de la réputation de Anthony, » dit Loki, attirant l'attention de Steve, « mais il se rendra bientôt compte que je ne partage pas. »

« Et pourquoi le voudrais-je ? » demanda Tony avec un sourire en direction de Loki, « Tu es bien assez pour moi, bébé. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis, » souffla Loki, faisant ricaner Tony.

« Tony, pendant combien de temps toi et Logan allez vous être...ensemble ? » demanda Steve calmement. Tony leva les sourcils. Est-ce que Steve était en train de lui demander une date d'expiration à propos de sa relation ?

Oh..._oh. _Steve voulait parler business.

« Logan est cool, » dit Tony.

« Je peux disparaître, si vous le souhaitez, » dit Loki, juste après lui.

« Je ne vais pas laisser Steve te chasser, » dit Tony, mais Loki se contenta de sourire.

« Ce n'est rien, je dois me changer. » dit Loki en faisant en montrant ses vêtements. Il portait toujours une longue chemise et rien d'autre, et même si Tony appréciait la vue, Steve ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. « Je vous laisse discuter, » dit Loki et il donna un baiser à Tony, fit un petit sourire amical à Steve -qui était si faux que Tony faillit en exploser de rire- avant de partir.

« Merci bien Captain Cock-block*, » souffla Tony, faisant légèrement rougir Steve. Il se sentait bien mieux avec la mentalité ''tout le monde couche de nos jours'' du 21ème siècle, mais il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec les amants de Tony. Loki rendait les choses beaucoup plus rigoles du point de vue de Tony, en plus.

« Tony, nous devons vraiment parler, » dit Steve, essayant de lui faire comprendre le sérieux de la situation.

« Tu aurais pu parler en présence de Logan, » répliqua Tony, « Honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si il allait te demander les secrets du SHIELD, »

« Tony, »

« _Steve, _»

Le super soldat soupira et se frotta les yeux. « Tony, j'ai entendu parler des Doom-bots que tu as combattus l'autre jour. »

Ah, oui cette bagarre. Clint et Natasha étaient encore dans un autre pays, Bruce faisait quelque chose de super secret, et Steve était juste à Vegas. Ce qui avait laissé Tony et seulement Tony s'occuper d'une douzaine de Doom-bots que le connard de Doom avait lâché dans Brooklyn. Tony avait trouvé cela suspect que tout le monde soit soudainement envoyé quelque part mais Fury était prudent, il avait laissé au moins deux Avengers à New York. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait si il y avait eu une grosse attaque ? Tony était bon, mais il n'était pas _aussi _bon. Si von Doom avait lâché plus d'une trentaine de machines, Tony se serait fait botter le cul.

« Je vais bien, » Tony haussa les épaules et sirota son café. « Il y avait une vingtaine ou une petite trentaine de Doom-bots, et Doom n'était pas là. Je m'en suis chargé sans que personne ne meure. Il y a eu quelque blessés, mais rien de sérieux. »

« Mais quelque agents du SHIELD nous ont dit que tu avais ''joué'' avec quelque bots avant de les tuer complètement. » continua Steve.

Ouais, en effet...sinon comment Tony aurait été censé les étudier si il ne pouvait pas voir leurs mouvements et comment les contrôler ? Il avait même réussi d'en avoir un entier dans son atelier. Un des bras manquait, et une partie de la jambe gauche mais c'était assez pour que Tony puisse étudier.

« Et alors ? » dit Tony en haussant les épaules à nouveau.

« Tony, » dit Steve, l'exaspération s'entendant clairement dans sa voix, « Je sais que tu as envie de les étudier, mais il y avait des civils en danger. Un immeuble en était encore plein. »

« Un immeuble remplit de bureaux, » corrigea Tony, agitant une main, « Ils ont eu un bon spectacle. »

« Le bot avec lequel tu jouais a cassé le bras d'une femme, » s'énerva Steve Oh, il était en colère.

« Et je l'ai détruit avant qu'il ne puisse blesser quelqu'un d'autre, » argumenta Tony, « Allez, Steve ! Combien de fois ai-je eu la chance de pouvoir étudier la technologie de Doom ? Ses bots deviennent de plus en plus performants chaque fois que nous les combattons. Si nous ne le tuons pas bientôt, ils seront capables de nous vaincre. Est-ce que tu veux que nous _mourrions _tous ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas, » gémit Steve. « Mais j'aurais préféré être blessé au lieu de voir quelqu'un à l'hôpital. Nous avons signé pour ça Pas eux. »

En faite, _non_. Tony n'avait pas signé pour ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu jouer le super-héros. Iron Man a été crée pour protéger _Tony_, pas la population. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour lui ? Tous ce qu'ils voulaient était de savoir avec qui il avait couché et ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Les médias le calomniait à chaque opportunité et les gens approuvaient comme le gentil petit troupeau qu'ils étaient. Tony n'avait jamais voulu être un super-héros il n'avait jamais voulu être un _Avenger._

« Peu importe, » marmonna Tony.

« Tony, » soupira Steve, appuyant ses bras sur le comptoir, « Nous sommes inquiets. »

« Qui est inquiet ? » demanda Tony, « Fury ? » il renifla à cette pensée. Non, Fury aurait sauté sur l'occasion si il avait pu se débarrasser de Tony. Tous ce dont Fury s'inquiétait était que Tony puisse passer du côté des méchants et prendre le pouvoir...laquelle, maintenant que Tony l'avait planifié, était une inquiétude juste.

« L'équipe, » déclara Steve.

Oh, encore ça. Quand ce n'était pas ''Pepper est inquiète,'' c'était ''l'équipe s'inquiète pour toi,''. Vraiment Steve ne pouvait pas être plus clair si il peignait ça sur son front Fury ne voulait pas de Tony dans l'équipe.

« Ouais, d'accord, » rigola Tony et il se leva pour se resservir du café. Il enfourna le reste de son bagel dans sa bouche, ignorant l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de Steve.

« Honnêtement Tony, nous sommes inquiets. » Steve continua maintenant que Tony avait la bouche pleine. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant la machine à café. « Tu t'enfermes dans ton atelier vraiment souvent, et quand on est au combat tu es trop excité. Peut être que tu devrais faire une pause. »

Mâchant grossièrement, Tony dit, « Et puis encore ? Laisser les Doom-bots se déchaîner dans New York ? » Il secoua la tête. « Si Fury ne veut pas me voir combattre, alors peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du me laisser seul dans la ville. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de Fury, » expliqua Steve.

« Uh,huh. » marmonna Tony. Steve était le pion le plus évident dans le jeu de Fury. Clint et Natasha étaient des espions entraînés, des assassins. Tony ne serait même pas au courant de tout cela si il n'avait pas piraté la base de données du SHIELD. Steve ? Steve s'était fait démasqué à la seconde où il avait demandé à Tony de faire une pause.

« Juste une semaine ou deux, Tony. »

« Retourne à Malibu pendant un moment, »

« Prends un peu de repos. »

« Nous nous occuperons de la Tour. »

Ha,ha. Comme si Tony allait laisser sa Tour aux Avengers. Fury serait ici et Tony n'aurait même pas quitté la rue.

Tony n'était pas sûr que Steve sache quoi que se soit du plan de Fury. Mais il s'en fichait. Steve suivait toujours les ordres de Fury. Il avait été d'accord avec le fait que Tony doive quitter l'équipe. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais Tony pensait tout de même qu'il faisait parti de l'équipe. Il ne pensait pas que Steve souhaite son départ.

« Nous sommes juste inquiets. » lui expliqua Steve à nouveau.

« Mmm, hmm. » marmonna Tony, et il se retourna. « Steve, je vais bien. Vraiment. » Il voulait crier et lancer sa tasse de café dans le visage de Steve. Il avait besoin de rester dans l'équipe aussi longtemps que lui et Loki auraient besoin d'informations. « Et si je faisais une pause maintenant que tu es revenu, huh ? » suggéra t-il. Peut être que Steve prendrait un peu de recul. « Sauf si vous avez vraiment besoin de moi, je te laisserai te charger de toutes les urgences, ok ? »

Steve sourit doucement et Tony ricana doucement. Connard.

« C'est bien, Tony. » dit Steve en hochant la tête. « Peut être que toi et Logan pourriez faire quelque chose de...relax. »

« Ouais, ça me semble bien. » Tony gratifia Steve d'un faux sourire.

Loki, heureusement, choisi ce moment pour revenir dans la cuisine, portant un jean noir délavé et une chemise grise. Bon sang, ce qu'il était sexy.

Loki leva ses sourcils en entendant le silence qui venait de tomber, et posa ses yeux bleus clairs sur Tony. « Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? » demanda t-il, voyant très bien que Tony ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

« Nan, moi et Stevie avons terminé. » dit Tony. « Hey Lo', tu veux voir mon atelier ? » Il remua ses sourcils, surtout parce que c'était ce dont Steve s'attendait il s'attendait à ce que Tony l'entraîne en bas et le baise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tony montre à Loki un nouveau projet qu'il avait commencé récemment.

« Je devrais partir bientôt pour aller travailler, mais oui. » Loki inclina la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Steve, comme le petit boy-scout intéressé qu'il était.

« Je suis écrivain, » répondit Loki, en se tournant pour sourire à Steve. « Je vais bientôt être publié, mais j'aime beaucoup l'art. »

Riverain, hein. Bonne couverture. SHIELD ne pourrait pas réfuter cela, et Tony avait déjà fait de Logan Thomas un garçon venant d'une famille aisée il avait vécu avec l'héritage depuis qu'il avait vingt et un ans.

« Ouais, belle discussion, allons-y, » dit Tony, et il enfila son bras sous celui de Loki. Loki attrapa deux autres bagels avant que Tony ne le dirige hors de la cuisine. Ils étaient silencieux pendant leur marche, Tony gémit lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans l'ascenseur. « Putain de connard, » grogna t-il.

« Mm, je suis obligé de l'admettre, » dit Loki.

« Est-ce que tu écoutais ? » demanda Tony, se tournant pour le voir sourire.

« Thor ne sera pas de retour avant plusieurs jours, » expliqua Loki, « Et les sorts que j'utilise, aussi petits soient-ils, ne seront pas détectés par lui. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le Captain il est vraiment ennuyeux. »

« C'est un connard, » répéta Tony.

« Sait-il que Fury veut tes armures ? » demanda Loki.

« Je ne sais pas, » Tony haussa les épaules. « Mais il essaye encore de me faire quitter l'équipe. Si il ne le savait pas, Fury essayerait bien de lui faire comprendre en me faisant devenir un danger pour moi même et pour les autres. Steve est un combattant, il est loyal, mais il suit toujours les ordres lorsqu'ils ont un sens pour lui. »

« Les ordres, » renifla Loki, « Pourquoi suivre ce que quelqu'un te dis lorsque tu peux suivre ton propre chemin ? »

« Et ça, Lo, » continua Tony tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, « C'est pourquoi je couche avec toi et non pas avec Steve. »

Loki se stoppa à cela, et Tony se tourna pour le regarder.

« Lokes ? »

« Tu as envie de coucher avec le Captain ? » demanda Loki.

« Quoi ? » rigola Tony. « Oh que non. »

« Tu as dis- »

« Il est beau à voir, ouais, » l'interrompit le génie, « mais je le verrais mieux coucher avec...avec Thor ! Les grands blonds ne sont pas vraiment à mon goût, surtout les hommes. » Il s'approche plus près de Loki, et lui sourit. « Je préfère mon grand, parfait, et fou à moi. »

Loki sourit et suivit Tony dans le couloir. Ils entrèrent dans l'atelier et Tony dit « J', ferme l'atelier ok ? Personne n'entre sans passer par moi d'abord. »

« _Oui, Monsieur. _» répondit JARVIS.

« Est-ce que le SHIELD a tenté de pirater quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » demanda Tony, tout en bougeant pour changer des choses ici et là, laissant Loki prendre place à un des sièges d'une table.

« _Deux tentatives aujourd'hui, M. Stark, _» répondit JARVIS « _le SHIELD semble être préoccupé par votre santé mentale cette semaine, _»

« Ah, » grimaça Tony. Ca voulait dire que Steve -ou n'importe qui d'autre- allait essayer de le convaincre d'aller se faire consulter par le médecin du SHIELD. Honnêtement, toutes les dix secondes quelqu'un du SHIELD essayait de s'infiltrer dans son cerveau. « Hé Loki, est-ce que quelqu'un peut se rendre compte que je suis un dieu, par mon sang ou quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda Tony, en se tournant pour faire face à Loki.

Loki était en train de jouer avec un écran holographique -on aurait dit un adolescent sur Internet- mais regarda Tony. « Pardon ? »

« Tu sais comment les docteurs travaillent sur Midgard, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Tony. « Comme par exemple comment ils nous prennent du sang ou des choses comme ça... »

« Vos guérisseurs me sont vaguement familiers, » dit Loki en hochant la tête. « Je ne pourrais pas en parler avec toi en détail, cependant. »

« Est-ce que le fait que je sois devenu immortel se verra dans mon sang, ou dans quelque autres examens ? » demanda Tony.

Loki fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif. « Je pense que ton sang pourrait montrer quelque anomalies, oui, » dit-il finalement, « La pomme a changé ton métabolisme et la façon dont ton corps réagit à la nourriture, à la douleur, aux toxines, à la boisson. Cependant, à moins que le SHIELD compare ton sang à celui de Thor ou du mien, ils seront incapables de voir que tu es un dieu. Thor pense que les Pommes sont sécurisées à ce propos. Il n'aurait aucune raison de penser que tu es comme lui à présent. »

« Hmm, » marmonna Tony avant de se tourner vers son propre écran.

« Une étude vraiment approfondie de ton corps pourrait révéler que tu es un dieu, » continua Loki. « La pomme guérit de nombreuses imperfections sur ton corps dues à l'âge, à l'alcool ou aux combats. Ces changements pourraient être flagrants en cas de test approfondis que les Midgardiens utilisent. »

« J'ai compris, » dit Tony en hochant la tête, « Ne pas les laisser prendre mon sang, m'ouvrir le corps ou me faire d'examens. »

« Tu devras aussi faire attention pendant les batailles, » ajouta Loki, « Tu seras sans doute blessé, et n'importe quelles blessures -de la plus petites à la plus graves- sera guérie en quelques minutes ou en quelques heures en fonction de la gravité de la blessure. Ca pourrait attirer l'attention. »

« Peut être que je pourrais leurs dire que j'ai couché avec Extremis, » s'amusa Tony. Le SHIELD avait pris pas mal d'informations, mais Tony les possédait toujours, en copie, bien sûr.

« Extremis ? » demanda Loki, curieux.

Tony sourit et tira l'information au clair en la faisant glisser sur l'écran de Loki. Loki cligna des yeux en voyant toutes ces informations glisser devant ses yeux, et il sourit.

« J'aime beaucoup ta technologie, » commenta t-il. « Tu es vraiment plus avancé dans ce domaine, »

Tony renifla. « Tu devrais voir comment je suis lorsque je suis dans un Apple store, »

Loki n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était Apple, donc Tony ouvrit une page wikipédia. Et après cela lui et Loki commencèrent une discussion sur les technologies Midgardiennes, et de ce que les autres royaumes utilisaient à la place.

Tony nota mentalement qu'il devait visiter certains autre royaumes lorsque le SHIELD serait anéanti. Un nain était quelque chose qu'il _devait _voir à tout prix.

…

_A suivre._

_(Dans 1-2 semaines.)_

*Je vais reprendre l'explication de ma jolie (deuxième) mommy : Il s'agit donc de quelqu'un qui te casse ton coup. Genre, vous êtes en tête à êtes avec votre mec, tout se passe bien et un mec ou une fille arrive et ruine l'ambiance. Plus littéralement, Captain Casse Couilles ^^'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : **

...

« Je continue de dire que ce serait mieux pour de trouver _ma_ magie si je pouvais déjà en détecter, »

« Et je continue de dire que c'est plus simple de détecter la tienne avant celle des autres, »

Tony grogna de frustration et il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux. En face de lui, Loki tapait de façon répétitive sur la table, ses longs doigts se retenant d'attraper Tony par le cou, l'ingénieur le savait. Il avait discuté pendant des _heures._ En faite, ils avaient argumenté pendant des heures, en toute honnêteté. Mais Tony n'avait pas eu un argument de cette intelligence et aussi habile.

Bruce vint, bien sûr. Mais malgré son excellente capacité pour gérer sa colère, même Bruce ne pouvait pas discuter tranquillement avec Tony plus de cinq heures avant d'avoir besoin de sortir. Loki avait une meilleure prise sur ses émotions, et pouvait battre Tony avec simplement quelque mots habiles. Et le flirt y était impliqué aussi. Malgré combien Tony aimait Bruce, il n'était pas intéressé par lui au point de coucher avec.

Deux de leur ''discussions'' impliquaient Tony courbé sur une table de travail, Loki le prenant par derrière la seconde impliquait Loki, la bouche de Tony, et un usage très créatif de l'huile d'olive. Pourquoi il y avait de l'huile d'olive était une énigme. _L'énigme de Loki -_une imagination délirante, vraiment- qui les avait mené jusqu'au round* trois, et avec la récente consommation de pomme, sa libido n'avait pas encore eu son compte. Loki avait dit que ça prendrait une ou trois semaine.

_Cinq rounds* en une nuit avec Loki... _Tony rêvassait et Loki soupira avant de claquer sa paume contre la table.

« Stark ! »

« Oui, mon amour ? » gloussa Tony, en lui lançant un regard plutôt vicieux. Vicieux et amusé Tony apprenait comment distinguer la différence.

« Si tu peux _sentir _la magie, tu as une plus grande chance de la détecter avec tes...jouets. » dit Loki.

Tony fit la grimace. « Premièrement, ce ne sont pas des _jouets_, ce sont des chefs-d'œuvre de pure brillance, »

« Vraiment ? » questionna Loki, et il regarda DUM-E, qui était actuellement en train de...

« DUM-E ! Arrête ça ! » ordonna Tony.

Le bot jeta immédiatement l'extincteur et se recula de Tony, les bras ballants et un léger vrombissement s'échappa de la machine.

« Je jure sur tous ce qui est Saint que tu as un amour non naturel pour les extincteurs, » le cassa Tony, ce qui fit gémir DUM-E plus pathétiquement. « Plus jamais DUM-E, plus jamais ! » grogna Tony.

« Je l'aime bien, » s'amusa Loki, regardant la situation avec un sourire heureux, « Particulièrement après qu'il t'ait châtié. »

Ouais,...DUM-E semblait considérer le ''au feu'' et le ''passe moi l'huile d'olive'' comme étant la même chose. Il l'avait douché en faute, le recouvrant de mousse blanche juste avant le round deux avec Loki.

« Regarde, » Tony essaya de faire à nouveau passer son message, « même si j'apprends à..._détecter _la magie, ça ne va pas m'aider avec mes scanners. Tu as dis que détecter la magie était une _émotion_, comme quelqu'un qui détecte un courant électrique dans son corps,. » Loki hocha la tête. « Comment suis-je censé d'écrire ça à mes ordinateurs ? » questionna Tony, « Ils n'ont jamais eu de magie qui les ont traversé, enfin pas à ma connaissance, à moins que tu aies touché à mes affaires pendant que je me changeais, »

Loki marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe dans une langue inconnue, et les yeux de Tony se plissèrent. « Hey, on parle Anglais dans ce labo ! » ordonna t-il. « Parfois dans une autre langue, mais uniquement pour jurer, »

« J'étais en train de jurer, » avoua Loki, en souriant à Tony. « Si tu parviens à trouver de la magie, je te récompenserai avec le Langage Universel, ça nous rendra la vie plus facile. »

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? » demanda Tony, « Si je n'arrive pas à l'exploiter ou n'importe quoi d'autre ? »

« Dans ce cas je serais extrêmement dangereux, » répondit Loki, « C'est une magie qui est simple d'utilisation, mais elle peut détruire un petit esprit faible. Ton esprit, cependant, est loin d'être faible. »

« Euh..., » Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toi et ton ego, » marmonna Loki.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, » rétorqua Tony.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, » dit Loki, mais passa rapidement, « Bien, va réparer ta machine, »

« Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? » demanda Tony.

Loki soupira, comme si Tony venait de lui demander de lui apporter la Statue de la Liberté. Le connaissant, il ferait ça juste pour les affaires. « Bien, » dit Loki d'une voix traînante, « Que souhaites-tu que je fasse ? »

« Okay, » Tony sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, l'excitation le parcourant. Il avait essayé de construire des scanners dans le passé, même après l'attaque des Chitauri et la réapparition de Loki sur Terre, mais il n'avait pas été plus chanceux. Ses scanners n'avaient jamais fonctionné, et ils n'avait jamais demandé à Loki de s'y attaquer. Maintenant, il avait son propre magicien lui proposant son aide. Il avait été idiot là dessus, l'était toujours mais Tony s'y attendait. « Tiens toi là bas ! » dit Tony en levant une main vers l'un des murs libres. Il y avait des voitures à la gauche, de tables de travail et des armures d'Iron Man sur la droite, tout comme les nombreux projets sur lesquels Tony travaillaient.

Loki se tint debout gracieusement -parce qu'il avait toujours été incroyable- et se dirigea vers l'endroit que Tony lui avait désigné. Tony se précipita vivement dans le laboratoire, attrapant tout les détecteurs de magie sur lesquels il travaillait. Certains étaient plus grands qu'un micro-ondes, d'autres plus petits qu'un pistolet. Tony n'avait jamais fait un test pour vérifier s'ils fonctionnaient. Il allait bien voir ça maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? » demanda Loki à nouveau tandis que Tony mettait tout en place sur la table de travail la plus proche.

« Ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que je te dise de faire un sort, » dit Tony, « DUM-E, POSE CA PAR TERRE ! » Le petit connard était parti rechercher l'extincteur à nouveau, et s'éloigna rapidement lorsque Tony lui lança une clé. « Retourne d'où tu viens et vas penser à ce que tu as fait, jeune homme ! » ordonna Tony.

« Tu m'amuses, » dit Loki, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne plaisantait pas là, il était sérieux.

« Heureux de vous servir, votre Altesse, » Tony s'inclina. Loki ricana. « Okay... » marmonna Tony pour lui même tandis qu'il démarrait tout, essayant d'harmoniser chaque scanners avec Loki. « Bien, commençons doucement. Fais moi un sort très simple, »

Loki leva sa paume droite et dans la seconde suivante, une petite boule verte de magie apparut, tourbillonnant dans différentes teintes de verts et de noirs. Tony se rua immédiatement à ses scanners, tournant si, pressant ça, tandis que Loki attendait, semblant s'ennuyer fermement.

« Rien, » grogna Tony, « donne moi quelque chose de plus grand, »

Loki sourit.

« Ne détruits pas mon laboratoire, » l'arrêta Tony, et Loki fit la moue. « Ce n'est pas uniquement parce que c'est mon endroit à moi mais Steve est dans la Tour, »

« Tu m'ennuies, » marmonna Loki, (Tony grimaça, il ne s'amusait pas non plus?) mais soudain Loki se mit à scintiller et il y eut cinq Loki au lieu de un.

Tony cligna des yeux, « Huh, »

« Vous voyez quelque chose d'intéressant, M. Stark ? » demanda Loki,

« Ouais... » fredonna Tony. Il se décontracta, parce que _bon sang. _Un orgie de Loki, c'était quand même ce que c'était.

« Peut être un round trois ? » demanda Loki, faisant un pas en avant, suivi les autres Loki.

« Hey, attends, _non _! » l'arrêta Tony, en levant une main. Les Lokis s'arrêtèrent. « Encore un peu de magie, d'accord ? »

« Très bien, » dit Loki d'une voix traînante, « Cependant je ne suis pas connu pour ma patience, »

Le Loki le plus à droite fit courir une main sur sa poitrine, l'arrêtant à son jean.

Tony avala difficilement sa salive, mais resta concentré sur ses scanners. _Putain de Loki...s_

…

Dix sept heures plus tard et Tony n'avait toujours pas eu de chances en quoi que ce soit. Peu importe quel sort Loki jetait, qu'il soit simple ou compliqué, les scanners de Tony manquaient leurs analyses. Il lisait très bien les informations des travaux dans l'atelier, celles du réacteur de Tony -bon sang, même les _battements du cœur _de Loki avaient fonctionné- tout comme les radiations émanant du sol ou du monde en général. Mais de la magie ? Non. Il n'y avait absolument aucunes informations et Tony ne pouvait pas détecter de magie.

Il enrageait vraiment jusqu'au bout, mais Loki se fit le plaisir de lui faire oublier sa frustration d'une façon très plaisante qui les laissa haleter et être recouvert de sueur, recroquevillés sur le fauteuil dans le coin le plus éloigné du laboratoire.

Loki s'étira -toujours aussi gracieusement, _salaud!_- et il revint à sa place, un bras enroulé autour de la taille de Tony. « Hnn, » murmura Loki, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de Tony, ses droits traçant les contours de son réacteur, « Je n'aime pas ton humeur, »

« Ouais, ouais, » marmonna Tony, mais uniquement parce qu'il était d'accord. Il n'allait pas laisser Loki _gagner _chaque fois, après tout.

« Vas-tu me permettre de t'apprendre la magie, maintenant ? » demanda Loki.

Tony soupira. « Donne moi deux semaines, okay ? Deux semaines pour essayer de peaufiner mes scanners. » C'était Loki qui soupira maintenant. « Soit je peux détecter la magie, soit je ne peux pas. Dans les deux cas, tu dois toujours me l'apprendre, » dit Tony.

« Thor sera de retour d'ici là. » rappela Loki. « Il sera capable de détecter la magie si je t'aide à la localiser, »

« Il la détectera aussi si je continue à vouloir la scanner, » rétorqua Tony, « Dans les deux cas, nous sommes grillés ! »

« Nous devrons aller autre part, » réfléchit Loki, « Mon appartement, peut être ? Thor n'a aucune raison de visiter l'appartement de Logan Thomas, »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. » murmura Tony, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. JARVIS avait baissé l'éclairage, et le mur de verre du laboratoire était blanchi, cachant les deux à la vue de n'importe qui. Comme ça Tony ne s'inquiétait pas qu'on les voit se prélasser dans la béatitude post-coïtale**, il n'avait pas besoin que Steve voit Loki. Et Tony préférait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment baiser Loki au lieu de Logan, alors...

Un silence s'installa pendant un moment Tony fixait le plafond, Loki traçait les cicatrices autour du réacteur de Tony, celles qui ne pourraient pas être arrangées par la Pomme. « Tu es pensif, » déclara Loki, plus en affirmation qu'en question.

« Ouais, » admit Tony, « J'avais juste une idée c'est tout. »

« Tu ne cesses jamais d'avoir des idées ? »

« Ouais, » répéta Tony, cette fois ci en souriant. « Ca nous sera bénéfique à nous deux si ça fonctionne, mais je dois parvenir à scanner la magie, »

« Est-ce que tu aimerais recommencer ? » demanda Loki.

Tony soupira. « JARVIS, l'heure ? »

« Trois heures quatre du matin, Monsieur, » répondit JARVIS.

« Tu es fatigué ou tu as faim ? » demanda Tony.

« Affamé, » avoua Loki en s'asseyant, et Tony fit de même.

« Steve doit être endormi, il respecte bien les heures. » dit Tony, incapable de cacher le dédain dans sa voix. Sérieusement, quel super-héros pouvait garder des heures _décentes ?_ C'était absurde !

« Nous allons commander ? » demanda Loki, « Ou bien il y a assez de nourritures ici ? »

« Il doit y en avoir dans les cuisines des Avengers, » dit Tony. Chaque Avengers avaient leur propre étage, mais ils se rassemblaient habituellement dans la cuisine de Steve. Steve était un bon cuisinier et -apparemment sa maman lui avait appris la bonne cuisine ou des petits plats dans ce style- donc son frigo et ses placards étaient toujours pleins. « Sauf si tu as le cœur à autre chose ?*** »

« Oh Anthony, » ricana Loki tout en se levant, complètement nu et impudent. Tony lorgnait -parce que c'était un pervers et il pouvait l'admettre- « N'as tu pas entendu ? » dit Loki, « Je n'ai pas de cœur, et si j'en avais un il serait emprisonné dans la glace, »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Ca, c'était _complètement_ faux. Peu importe qui avait dit ça à Loki -Thor ou le Père de Tout- il lui avait certainement dit lorsqu'il souffrait. Le problème, et Tony l'avait remarqué très rapidement, était que Loki ressentait les choses trop profondément. Loki pouvait aimer de tout son cœur, lorsqu'il prenait un peu de recul. Là était le problème. Loki aimait son père et son frère au point de leur prouver en voulant s'occuper de royaume entier.

Et il avait été poignardé dans le dos.

Tony soupira et fit basculer ses jambes sur le fauteuil. Il s'approcha de Loki et enroula un bras autour de sa taille, entraînant le dieu entre ses jambes étendues. Au lieu de tourner à quelque chose de sexy, comme Tony en avait l'habitude, il posa ses lèvres contre le ventre de Loki avant d'enfouir son visage au même endroit.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » murmura t-il, dans un souffle. « Un jour je te le prouverai, »

Loki n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé répondre à cela. Il s'immobilisa -les bras ballants de chaque côtés, avant- pendant au moins deux minutes d'étreinte maladroite avant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony.

Lorsqu'il parlait, son ton était identique à celui de Tony chaleureux, doux, et avec une émotion qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'admettre, du moins pas aussi rapidement dans leur relation. Pour le moment, les choses allaient bien. C'était agréable, pas besoin de les compliquer maintenant.

Bon sang, ça faisait déjà une semaine ?

« Nous devrions aller manger, »

« Mm, » Tony hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas.

« Stark, » Loki tira un peu sur les cheveux de Tony.

« Oui, oui. » grogna Tony. Il embrassa le ventre de Loki à nouveau, avant de le pincer ce qui fit sourire Loki. Il secoua la tête. Les deux se levèrent et commencèrent à s'habiller, Loki se servant de ses mains et non pas de la magie. « Bon alors, à manger ? » dit Tony.

« J'aimerais bien des nouilles, » décida Loki en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière, mais en les laissant un peu désordonnés.

« Je crois que Steve a un wok, » dit Tony, « Tu sais comment on s'en sert ? »

« Contrairement à Thor je sais suivre des indications, » répliqua Loki, « Si JARVIS m'aide, je n'aurais aucun problème. »

« T'as entendu ça, J ? » demanda Tony tandis que lui et Loki se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« _En effet, Monsieur, »_ dit JARVIS, « _Espérons juste que M. Laufeyson est meilleur cuisiner que M. Odinson, _»

Loki renifla et Tony ajouta, « Je suis sûr que Loki peut faire griller des toast sans faire exploser le grille-pain, »

« Bien sûr qu'il le peut, malotru, » marmonna Loki dans sa barbe. Lorsque le mur du laboratoire redevint normal, Loki se changea en Logan. Loki soupira à la perte des yeux verts de Loki et de ses cheveux noirs, mais il mena le dieu jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Après avoir mangé ils pourraient revenir ici, et Tony retrouverait à nouveau son Loki.

_Huh, _réfléchit Tony, _depuis quand est-il mon Loki ?_

Il secoua la tête tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent. C'était l'heure de manger maintenant, les réflexions seront pour plus tard.

…

_A suivre._

_(La suite dans 1-2 semaines.)_

*littéralement, la manche, le terme est laissé en anglais parce que c'est plus parlant. Le _cinq rounds_ ( dans la version originale _Five rounds a night with Loki_ ) veut clairement dire qu'ils avaient fait cinq fois l'amour dans une nuit.

** Le moment après l'amour.

***On pourrait remplacer la phrase par ''si tu as envie d'autre chose''


End file.
